


Emotichromism

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mute Jared (temporarily), Top Jensen, Torture, Violence, spn_reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: Emotichromism - the ability to project your emotions through your hair color. Jared is one of only a few million people in the world that shows their emotions in this way. It makes him unique, but he has been teased throughout his young life and with the death of his mother, it drove him to silence. His father, Jeffrey Dean Morgan will do anything in his power to see his son happy again. Including, making a deal with millionaire Jensen Ackles, without taking into account what his son wants or needs. Of course, there will always be the bad guy who turns everything upside down - enter Tahmoh Penikett. Let the story begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Emotichromism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037891) by [Ainis_Adr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr)



> **AN 1:** Written for the SPN_Reversebang challenge over on LJ.  
>  **AN 2:** I need to thank the following people from the bottom of my heart. Firstly, to [**2blueshoes**](http://2blueshoes.livejournal.com/), who created the beautiful piece of art with which I fell in love with. It was a great honor in working with you. To, [**matchboximpala**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala) who's responsible for the _condition_ which Jared suffers from, thank you. Lastly, to my wonderful beta, [**cappy712**](http://cappy712.livejournal.com/), thank you for always being there for me and helping out with the editing side of things.

[ ](http://imgur.com/UKJxDUy)

**Chapter 1**

**New York City – Present day 2017**

Jeffrey stared out of the large window down to the swimming pool. A sad smile appeared on his face and he turned away. His eyes landed on a framed photo on the desk beside him and he picked it up. “He’s still mourning, Mona, and I’ve got no idea on what to do to help him.” He sighed as he pressed the photo against his chest. “I miss you so much.” He placed the photo back and walked around the large desk to take his seat. Several documents needed his attention, but he pushed it all to the side. Jeffrey leaned back and closed his eyes.

_**Wild Coast, South Africa – 27 years ago** _

_“You really shouldn’t color your hair so much. You’ll cause permanent damage to it and you’ll damage the environment as well.” He didn’t mean the words as a reprimand, but stated it as a fact._

_The young woman turned and Jeffrey swallowed hard. Although her eyes were dry, they were filled with sorrow. He couldn’t help and reached out to her. He kept his movements slow and smiled when she didn’t flinch away. “Let’s sit down.” He guided her with his hand to a pair of sun loungers that stood behind them. He waited for her to sit down first before he took a seat himself. “Are you all right?” He asked in concern._

_She looked at him for a long time. “Less than 0.06 percent of the world’s population has the ability to show their emotions in a way no other living being is capable of.” She tilted her head. “Do you know how?” She inquired in a silvery voice._

_Jeffrey shook his head. “No.”_

_She touched her hair and brought a strand forward and wrapped it around her index finger before letting it go and it settled on the side of her face._

_He frowned. He had no idea what she meant. Jeffrey wanted to speak up when she beat him to it._

_“I will never harm the environment with hair colors, our planet is sacred, we should hold it in high regard. Without it, there’s no life, without life, there is no us.” She raised her eyes and held his gaze. Never before had he seen such a color. For the first time, he understood what people meant when they said someone had jade colored eyes._

_She continued talking as he remained quiet._

_“Three and a half million people.” She shrugged. “Not many, in fact too few.” She played with her hair. “Of course, it’s so rare, most people are not aware of it; of us.” She lowered her eyes. “The moment they do become aware, things change and not always for the better.” She sighed. “At least it’s better now, not quite right, but it’s getting there.” She snorted and although it was something a young lady should never do, she managed to do it with style. It still made her blush. “Sorry, that was rude.”_

_“You’re forgiven,” Jeffrey found his voice. He smiled as she giggled softly._

_“You care about the environment.” She stated it with conviction. It seemed like for now she was not going to tell him how less than 0.06 percent of the world’s population projected their emotions._

_“As you said, without earth, we will not survive.” He repeated her own words and looked around. “There are so many natural materials out there that we can use, but we ignore them, instead we concentrate on things like plastic, that’s not degradable, that will cause damage to every aspect of our environment and not only in the short run but more specifically in the long run.” He turned to face her properly. “I mean, why would not use what nature’s given you.” He looked up at the sky. “Like the sun, it is a pure source of power, use it, let it give us electricity or the wind. Both are perfect for our needs, but we want to rely on something like nuclear power to satisfy our own needs.”_

_She smiled. “I like you.” She rose to her feet. “Thank you.” She stated the simple fact before she turned and walked away._

_“Wait!” Jeffrey called out. “What’s your name?” He jogged up to her._

_“Mona,” she smiled again and tucked her hair behind her ear again._

_Jeffrey returned the smile. “I’m Jeff.”_

_Mona shook her head. “You’re more a Jeffrey than a Jeff.” She turned and walked away again. Her hips swayed gently as she made her way to the beach._

_Jeffrey grinned from ear to ear and then frowned. Her hair, it was no longer gray, but a light pink. He blinked and when he looked again, she had disappeared. For a long time he was rooted to the spot and thought about the girl named Mona._

Jeffrey smiled. For days he looked out for her, but without success. He finally told his father about what he’d seen and the old man explained to him the phenomenon he’d witnessed. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t know about it, but he also knew it didn’t matter. He had to find her, he had to see her again. And he did. Their second meeting lasted throughout the night and by the end of their respective vacations they were madly in love. Up until the day she died, they were still in love.

“Our boy needs to get out of here. He needs to find himself again, but more importantly, he needs to find love.” Jeffrey smiled and reached for the phone on his desk. He had an idea. It was time to get his boy happy again and if he got a son in law out of the deal, which he had a feeling would happen, then all would be well in his life.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**Ackles Penthouse: Washington D.C.**

“You’re a real ass, Jensen Ross Ackles!”

The vase flew over his head before it shattered into pieces just above his head. Jensen straightened and shrugged. “I told you from the beginning, no strings attached.”

“And now you’re shoving me to the side without a second thought.”

“Don’t make a scene, it’s unbecoming.” Jensen sighed and raised his hand. “That was rude, I do apologize.”

The blond shook her head and with a trembling hand rubbed away the tears that fell from her eyes. “I was so stupid,” her arms crossed over her chest, lifting her breasts higher. “I was duly warned, but I thought I could handle it. You’re not an ass, Jensen, I’m a fool.” She grabbed her stilettos and on barefoot she walked to the door. “I’ll see myself out.” She didn’t look back as she opened the door and stepped out. The door closed with a soft click.

Jensen let the breath out he held. “It’s better this way.” He had no idea if he meant the words for himself, or for the woman who just stepped out of his life. He turned and walked to the ceiling to floor windows and leaned against the pane. He stayed there for a long time and only turned away when his phone chirped. Jensen sighed as the name flashed across the screen. For a moment the thought crossed his mind to ignore the call, but he knew it wouldn’t go down well.

“It’s way too early in the day for you to be up, Danni. Especially on a Sunday.”

“You blew it again.”

“What?” Jensen dragged his hand over his face. “Really? You’re gonna go there, now?”

A soft sigh was the only sound he could hear through the tiny speaker. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Jensen looked at his watch. “I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Danneel laughed. “I’ll phone you, because if I had to wait for you phoning back, I’m in for a very long wait.” She gently cleared her throat. “You know you can talk to me.”

“Danni, you sound like Misha.” Jensen smiled even though she couldn’t see him. “But I do know, and I appreciate it.” His phone buzzed. “I’ve got another incoming call, I’ll talk to you later.” He ended the call not waiting for her to say goodbye. He’ll get chewed out for that when he saw her again. He answered the second call. “If you’re calling me to tell me I’m stupid then you can just stop it right there. I know it.”

“What? Oh, let me guess, you blew it again?” Steve Carlson sighed. “Nothing new there then. But, no, I’m not phoning you to tell you that you’re stupid, you know that already. I just got off the phone with Jim Beaver and we had a very interesting talk. You want to meet for breakfast?”

“I have another meeting set up in forty minutes, want to meet for lunch?” He wondered what Jim Beaver wanted. The old attorney had a few big clients, but he couldn’t think of anything that would interest him talking to Beaver right at that moment.

“No you don’t.”

Jensen sighed. “Just because your husband is sprawled out next to you, doesn’t mean I don’t have meetings to attend to, Steve.”

“He’s not sprawled out next to me, he’s swimming and if he hears you going out without him, he’s going to kill you.”

“And he’ll only know if you snitch on me.” Jensen sighed. “I’m driving to the appointment. They’ve got undercover parking with good security. I’ll be there for about thirty minutes and then I’ll come straight back.”

Steve growled. “Come to us afterwards, I’ll start on lunch. And I will not tell Chris anything.”

Jensen groaned as he heard, Christian’s voice in the background. _“Tell me what?”_ He sighed. “I’ll be at your place in about an hour’s time. Bye.” He shook his head and placed the call out of his mind. He looked for his keys, found them and headed out the door.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**New York City – Present day 2017**

“Jared?” Jeffrey asked as he stepped out onto the top terrace and took a seat next to his twenty year old son. “You’ve skipped out on breakfast and lunch, are you not hungry?” He swung an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and kept it there.

Jared shook his head and leaned against his father’s shoulder.

“I wish I knew how to help you, son.” Jeffrey squeezed Jared’s shoulder. “I have an idea for you. I think it will do you good, but there’s no pressure on you, understood?” Once again, he got only a nod, but after six months of not hearing any words from Jared, Jeffrey was used to this communication method. “A few months ago, I bragged with some of your new sketches and plans to some business associates of mine. Jim also saw it and that uncle of yours was very impressed. He even took some photos of it. Long story short, based on what he showed around a job offer came your way.” He held up his hands as Jared’s mood changed dramatically to one of utter suspicion. “No pressure, Jared. Just hear me out. Jared’s mood remained unchanged and Jeffrey pushed on. “Ackles industries have an internship position open for an architect. They are aware that you’ve not completed your degree, but are willing to keep you working around your studies until you’ve got your bachelor degree. They are willing to help you with your licensing examination as well and you’ll be employed full time on their staff as an architect after that.” Jeffrey cleared his throat. “You need to get away from here, Jared. You need to start living again, and staying here, it’s not working, you’re fading away before my eyes, boy and it’s killing me. I can’t lose you, you’ve all I’ve got left. Please, think about it, that’s all I ask.”

Jared moved away from his father and got to his feet. His hand travelled to his hair and he tucked at the strands that threatened to hang over his eyes. He could see that his hair was orange and he willed himself to calm down. He knew his dad only had his best intentions in mind. When his hair turned the usual mourning gray, he jammed his hands into his jeans and nodded once before he walked off. He had a lot to think about.

Jeffrey sighed as Jared walked away. He has done what he could, the rest was up to Jared and what Jim could work out. He had to help his son, it was the only way that Jared would start living again. Jeffrey could only hope that Jared didn’t find out the whole truth about the internship, his son would in all likelihood never forgive him if he found out just what Jeffrey had done. He got to his feet and made his way into the large house again. He had some more calls to make.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

“Seriously?” Jensen took another bite of his salad while he looked at the contract in his hand again. Jim Beaver had faxed it through to Steve just before Jensen arrived.

Steve hummed and swallowed before he answered. “Yes, for the tenth time, seriously.” He grinned when Jensen rolled his eyes at him.

“What do you think of this?” Jensen looked over at Christian. The man was still angry with him for going to a meeting without him being present, but at least he only glared at Jensen and no longer threatened him with violence.

“I say there’s another motive behind that offer. Don’t take it.” He reached over and grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

“What motive can there possibly be?” Jensen frowned.

“I don’t know, Jensen, but damn it, just how stupid can you be to think that JD Morgan is offering the majority share in his multi-million dollar business to you with a flimsy condition to employ his son for a year and a day? He’s a hardened businessman, and that offer there does not make any business sense, it doesn’t even make common sense.”

Jensen pondered over Christian’s words. “What do we know about the son?”

Steve handed over his tablet to Jensen and explained what he could find out while Jensen scanned through the different photos and articles on the young man. “Jared Tristan Morgan is the only son to billionaire Jeffrey Dean Morgan and his wife Mona Padalecki. He just turned twenty and graduated high school at the age of sixteen. It’s the same year he legally changed his name to Padalecki due to several personal reasons, one of them the fact that he wanted to be his own man. After his graduation, he started with his Bachelor of Architecture degree and he’s in his final year. Take note, this degree takes five years to complete, he’s doing it in three, although from what I understand is that he’s not going to graduate at the end of this summer.” Steve sighed. “His mother passed away six months ago, due to cancer. Since she was diagnosed, he had not attended one class, it’s rumored that he’s taking her passing extremely hard.”

“There’s another reason not to take the offer. The kid doesn’t even have a degree behind his name, how is he going to work for you?”

Steve spoke up before Jensen could. “Look at this.” He took the tablet from Jensen and handed it to his husband. “These are some of his designs he made this past few years. He’s won more than his fair share of accolades for his designs and one of the new satellite offices of Morgan Inc. have been designed by Jared and he played a hands-on role during the whole construction. He’s an asset to any firm and we’ll be stupid not to take him on as an apprentice.”

“And after a year he walks away with all his designs and Jensen’s left with nothing.”

“Not true, Babe. There’s a very specific clause in that contract that states that any design made by Jared remains the property of Ackles Architecture after his departure. He will not be able to claim any design for himself. Jensen has to employ him as an architect and also assist with his licensing exams. Should Jared decide not to stay and work for Jensen, another clause states that for five years after he leaves, he’s not allowed to work for or open his own architect firm within the state of Virginia.”

Christian gaped at the information. “And the kid is agreeing to this?”

“It will be explained to him before he starts working for Jensen.”

Jensen looked at the designs together with Christian. He had to agree he was impressed. “Why me, why my company?”

“Not to sound like I’m imitating you, but, seriously? You took a one-man architecture company and turned it into the top architectural firm in the country, while at the same time you became one of the youngest millionaires in the same period of time. You do realize you appeared on the FORBES list of millionaires under the age of thirty-five, correct?”

Jensen rolled his eyes again. “Gaining the controlling shares in Morgan’s company would really put the company on the map.” He leaned back in his chair. “Jim Beaver is available for questions?”

“He’s willing to fly out and meet you in person.” Steve responded.

“Okay, I’ll talk to him.” Jensen looked at the photo of Jared again. There was something in the young man’s eyes that spoke of a vulnerability, and Jensen couldn’t help but feel protective towards him. He grinned at the purple hair and wondered if it was part of a rebellious stage, or if he was making a statement. It looked weird, but at the same time, it suited Jared. He could only hope that when Jared came to Washington that he would at least be back to his normal hair color, whatever that might be, but with Jared’s coloring, he bet it was a deep chocolate brown. Something fluttered in his stomach, and he wouldn’t help but to hope that the young man would come and work for him. He couldn’t wait to meet him in person.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jared pulled the sketchpad close, a piece of charcoal already in his hand, another stuck behind his ear. He only concentrated on the paper in front of him as he quickly started drawing the first outlines of what he could see in his mind’s eye. Most artists and architects used a pencil to do the outlines first, Jared hated it. He used charcoal from the beginning to the end. Only when the first sketch was finished would he do it over in pencil and ink. He knew how to use the modern software available, but he would rather use his own hand than work with computerized software. That was what made him stand out from other students. Jared was more in touch with his creations than anyone else. The ideas he came up with were already alive on paper. The fact that he was at the top of his class in every other required and elective module made him even more special. That was until six months ago when his mother died. He’s not been back to a single class and he couldn’t care less. He was supposed to graduate at the end of the summer, but now he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to finish his studies. He had a feeling that it wasn’t only uncle Jim, who had a hand in the offer his father just shared with him. Jeffrey Dean Morgan had a big enough name out there to get something like that presented to Jared on his own. That was one of the reasons Jared changed his last name legally to that of his mother’s maiden name just after he turned sixteen. Both his parents consented to the change as it became difficult for Jared to be seen as his own person with the last name like Morgan. With a billionaire father, not only did the chance of being kidnapped increased significantly but with each achievement reached by Jared, whispers could be heard to say the only reason he got the highest honors was because of whom he was. Now, he was just another ordinary student with a bit more anonymity to shield him from the world out there.

Jared looked down at the pad on his knees and groaned. Once again, the image on paper was not what he wanted to draw. With an angry breath, he tore the page out and crumpled it up. Disgusted with himself, he tossed it away. He was useless if he couldn’t get his mind in the game he would be useless as an apprentice. Maybe he should just quit, but then what would he do? He was never one who had the ability to do nothing, although, if you looked at his performance in the last six months, it seemed like he managed to get that done perfectly. He leaned over and reached for the discarded paper again. He smoothed it out and looked at the face he’d drawn. It was his mom’s face. Although it was drawn in charcoal, he could see the colors in his mind’s eye. Her hair was crow black, her skin creamy white a paper her mouth in a grimace of pain. It was the image stuck in his mind, the last time he saw his mother alive before she died. Six weeks, that’s how long it took for the cancer to travel through her body and take away the one person who understood him the most.

 _‘Mom,’_ the word vibrated through his soul, as he closed his eyes in a valid attempt to stop himself from crying. He was no longer a boy, but a young man, no longer could he hide behind his tears. But, it was so hard. He missed her so much.

For what felt to him like a lifetime, Jared stayed hunkered down as he tried to get his emotions under control. He loathed being one of less than 0.05 percent of the world’s population that showed their emotions in their hair color. When he was little, he loved the way his hair could change color, but then his teenage years crept by and it all changed. The fact that it could be used to recognize him, even made him wear wigs a few years back, as hair products did not work. Finally, he’d managed to reign in his emotions and went so far as to make himself deliberately unhappy, so that his hair was a coal black, but then he found peace, especially through his art and his hair color settled into a dark brown – a normal color hair and it synchronized his balance with nature. That was until his world turned upside down and from there on end he had no control over his emotions, no control over his hair color. It was an ash gray to show that he was grieving, but in an instant it could change and everyone around him would know just how he felt. He hated it. Jared straightened himself out and winched in silence as his muscles complained about his inactivity for the past couple of hours. His dad was right, he had to get away from here. He had to go somewhere new and start over. It could only get better, nothing more could go wrong, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ackles Architecture: 2 days later**

“Jim,” Jensen grinned as he got to his feet when Danni escorted the lawyer into his office. He had many dealings with the man before and held him in a high regard. 

“Jensen,” Jim reached out and shook the outstretched hand. “Thank you for seeing me.”

“I have to say it’s a very interesting business transaction you brought my way. On the one hand, I want to sign on the proverbial dotted line, but there’s something telling me I don’t have the whole story.” Jensen indicated to the comfortable couches to the side of the room, while he reached for the coffee pot already placed on the small table by Danni.

“Why do you think I offered to come and talk to you?” Jim took the large mug and sighed as the aroma reached his nose. “You always have the most delicious brands of coffee.”

“Your weak point. One that I’m not afraid to exploit.” Jensen got serious. “What is the whole story?”

“Which part?” Jim sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I was responsible for making sure Jared’s designs got noticed. He is one hell of a talented young man and he deserves his name to be mentioned alongside architects like Michelangelo, Zaha Hadid, Bjarke Ingels and David Adjaye. But, that contract I had to draw up, I’ve advised Jeffrey against it, but the man is the most stubborn man I’ve ever met.” He leaned back. “What do you know about Jared?”

Jensen shrugged. “Not much. Until two days ago, I knew Jeffrey had a son, but I didn’t even really know his name. Now, I know his mother passed away from cancer and that he’s some sort of a genius, but that’s that.”

“He is indeed a genius, but he doesn’t advertise it, instead he would do everything in his power for people not to notice him. He has an IQ of 172 and I know you’re aware that he graduated school at the age of sixteen. That should’ve been at the age of twelve, but because of some heavy bullying when he was little, he refused to go to school or to be homeschooled. For three years, he stayed at home before getting tested at fifteen and placed in the Senior class to complete the last year. Once again, he was bullied, but this time he stuck it out and graduated with the rest of his group. When he started studying, things got better and he actually got out of his shell, he even managed to make a friend or two, something that he didn’t have when he was still a young boy.”

“No disrespect, but he sounds like a bit of a wimp.”

Jim burst out laughing. “He might be socially awkward, but he’s not a wimp, or a shrinking violet or any other name you want to label him with. He is a tough young man, hardened in ways you wouldn’t expect. His emotions are blunted unless you know what to look for and he comes across as being aloof. Some reported him to be rude, but he’s not.” Jim leaned forward. “If you want to get to know him better, then do it through his designs, deliberate with him on the positives and negatives of a design. Encourage him to talk about other architectural wonders and he will astound you with his knowledge. Put him in a room full of people and ask him to mingle, he will not say a word. Not because he’s unable to hold a conversation, but because he’s just not interested in mingling and talking everyday nonsense.”

Jensen remained quiet and sipped his coffee. “Everything in that contract is to me and my company’s advantage, why?”

“Because that is how much Jeffrey loves his son.” Jim ran his hand over his face. “Jeffrey worshiped the ground his wife walked on and Jared did the same. She was one amazing woman, a hardened business-woman, but a loving wife and mother. Jared took her death extra hard. Mona was his best friend.” Jim lowered his head. “Jared has not spoken one word in the last six months. And I mean literally, not one word. It is as if he’s no longer able to speak. The doctors are all ad idem, it is psychological, but until he’s worked through his grief, there’s nothing they can do about it.”

“Then how the hell do you want me to communicate with him?” Jensen rose to his feet. The longer he listened to Jim, the less he was inclined to sign the contract.

“He’s got other ways in which he communicates, but with people he’s unfamiliar with he normally writes down what he wants to say.”

Jensen growled out of frustration. “Explain to me the majority share in Morgan Industries.” He had to think about Jared a bit more.

“That is one of the parts I don’t agree with and it’s also one of the parts Jeffrey is insisting on.” Jim closed his eyes for a moment. “Jeffrey is ready to retire, but he wants to hand over the majority share of his company to someone he can trust.”

“You’ve lost me, Jim. If Jeffrey and I spend an hour in each other’s company, then it is a long time. How can he trust me?”

“He doesn’t,” Jim raised his hand when Jensen frowned. “Jeff met Mona on a holiday trip twenty-seven years ago. They hit it off immediately and the romantic in Jeff wants the same for Jared. He believes that the one who makes Jared happy is the one he would trust with his company.”

“So he’s pimping out his own son?” Jensen paced the floor of his office.

“That’s what I also asked, but no, he’s not. If it happened that you’re the one who makes Jared happy then you’ll get the major shares. If not, you still get to keep all Jared’s designs, he still remains an employee of your company and whoever in the end Jared settles for, gets the shares.”

“You do know how ridiculous that is.” Jensen shook his head. “Any con artist can take Jared for a ride and end up with a billion-dollar company in his name. How can he do that, not only to his own legacy but to his own blood?”

“Did you know that five different investigators looked into your background in the last few weeks? I can tell you exactly what you had for lunch on any given Thursday for the last three weeks. Jeffrey will do the same with any other person who would show interest in Jared.”

“And what happens if I _make Jared happy_ for a period of time, get the shares and then dump him?”

“Jeffrey will personally hunt you down and kill you.” Jim delivered the line with a straight face.

Jensen swallowed. Something in the way Jim delivered that line made him realize that the man was dead serious. Involuntarily he gave a step back.

“I’m not interested in men.”

Jim snorted. “You are quite the party animal, Jensen. You’ve got no qualms in bedding male or female and you’ve done so many a time. Your last boyfriend was two years ago, but yes, you are interested in men.”

“What did I have for lunch on Tuesday two weeks back?”

Jim retrieved his smartphone and called up the email sent to him. “It was your assistant, Danneel Harris birthday. You took her to her favorite Taiwanese restaurant. You had a bowl of Lurou fan and Danneel had the oyster omelet. She also had some bubble tea and you had pineapple cake for desert.”

Jensen leaned back. “Am I still being watched?” He wouldn’t let his discomfort show.

“No, Jeff only did it to check you out. Nothing more.”

Jensen nodded his head. The information didn’t make him feel any more secure but still left him uneasy. “And what does Jared have to say all about this?”

Jim moved around on the couch, he looked uncomfortable again. Finally, he spoke up. “Sometimes parents have to do stuff to keep their children safe.”

“And what the hell does that mean?” Jensen asked with a frown.

“It means he knows your company is offering him a job and that’s that.” Jim rose to his feet. “And that’s how it’s going to stay, Jensen. Jared will remain in the dark about the rest of the conditions to this deal.”

“You know it’s never a good idea to keep something like this quiet. What is Jeffrey going to do should Jared find out?”

“I’ve got no idea.” He buttoned up his suit jacket. “Will you sign?”

Jensen paced again. “I need to meet Jared.”

Jim nodded his head. “You’ll receive an invite later today. Jeffrey is hosting a charity dinner Friday night. You’ll meet him there.” He didn’t give Jensen a chance to respond but continued talking. “I’ll see myself out.” He gave a courteous nod with his head before he opened the large office doors and stepped out.

Jensen remained rooted to the spot. He looked on as Jim exited his office and then finally found himself moving to his desk where he sat down hard. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He had a lot of things to think of and he was the only one who could make the final decision.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**New York City: Morgan residence – Friday night**

Jared leaned against the pillar and looked out at the crowd spread over the terraces. Most people had one or other drink in their hands and they were all mingling. His hands reached for the bow tie around his neck. He hated it and the fact that it was the real thing made it even more constricting.

You’re supposed to mingle,” a bubbly voice spoke up next to him.

Jared turned and rolled his eyes, but leaned over and pulled the petite woman up against him hugging her hard.

“Happy to see you too, Jared.” Genevieve smiled at her best friend’s hair color before the pink gave way to the more than ever present gray.

“Any particular reason why you are not mingling?” She took a step back and kissed him on the cheek before she moved away. She had her own flute of champagne in her hand.

Jared huffed and shrugged. He didn’t need to tell her he wasn’t in a mood to mingle. He actually knew most of the people attending this charity event. It was one of his mother’s favorite events of the year. Just thinking of her turned his hair a deeper shade of gray.

“I know, buddy.” Genevieve reached out and placed her hand on top of his. A small smile appeared on her face. “There’s a hot guy that I don’t know as well. Want to go and check him out.” She grinned. “You do realize that since I saw him first, I’m calling first shot.”

Jared shook his head and leaned back against the pillar again.

“Oh no you don’t.” Genevieve took him by the hand and started dragging him behind her. “We’re going to check him out, because I need my wingman just to scare him away if he’s creepy and you do not want someone creepy to come for me, now would you, Jared?” She fluttered her eyes and pouted a bit but then grinned as Jared stuck out his tongue. He didn’t resist as she pulled him down the stairs and out into the open night air.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jensen turned when Chris jabbed him with his elbow in the side. “What?” He whispered fiercely. He was in a bad mood and came only to the event after Chris nearly dragged him to the waiting limousine. He still hasn’t decided what he was going to do with the business deal and hated the fact that he was so indecisive.

“The kid.” Christian indicated to where a group of people were gathered. Jared stood next to a young lady who didn’t even reach his shoulder. He was tall, well over six feet.

“Why would anyone color their hair gray?” Jensen asked out loud and sighed as Chris not only ignored him but moved towards the same group Jared formed part of. When they got closer he realized that their host was also there. He managed to smile when Morgan noticed him.

“Jensen,” Jeffrey greeted the younger man with a smile and immediately turned towards Jared. “Let me introduce you to my son, Jared.” He waited for Jared to reach out to shake Jensen hand before he continued. “Jared, this is Jensen Ackles the owner of the Ackles Architecture from Washington DC. It’s his company that is interested in giving you the internship.” Knowing that Jared wouldn’t respond, Jeffrey turned to Jensen. “Thank you for coming, Jensen. I see you got yourself something to drink.”

Jensen nodded his head in agreement as he shook Jared’s hand. The young man had a very serious expression on his face, but he did manage to have a glint of a smile on his face. “It’s good to meet you, Jared. I was very impressed with some of your designs.” Jensen replied with a grin of his own. He had taken another look at some of Jared’s designs and he was really impressed. Jared had a fantastic talent.

Jared couldn’t believe his eyes. On their way over to the group where his father stood, Genevieve showed him the hunk of the man she earlier spotted. Jared had to agree, the man was something to look out. He did manage to hide his own surprise when the man not only made his way over to their group but also turned out to be one of the most prominent architects in D.C. himself. He cocked his head in greeting and couldn’t help but to notice just how strong his hands were. He could feel the calluses on Jensen’s hand as they shook hands.

Jared took a sip of the drink Genevieve pushed into his hand and got nearly overcome with a coughing fit as he took a large swallow and didn’t realize it was whiskey. He had to clear his throat a few times and when he looked up, he found Jensen’s gaze on him. He quickly lowered his eyes, but had to look up when the man spoke to him.

“Are you all right?”

Jared could see the look of concern on Jensen’s face and he nodded quickly.

“Good,” Jensen smiled. “I’m not so hot on the Heimlich maneuver.

Jared managed to smile. He couldn’t help it, but he felt comfortable with Jensen. He looked up and noticed the man a few steps behind Jensen. He had long dark hair, neatly tied into a ponytail at the back of his neck. Even through the suit he could see that the man was strongly built. He knew enough of bodyguards to know one when he saw one, and this man was definitely a bodyguard. By the way, the man looked at them, he suspected that he was more than just the hired muscle. Jensen must’ve noticed him looking because a grin appeared on his face.

“Let me introduce you to one of my best friends, Christian Kane.” He slapped the larger man on the shoulder. “This is Jared Morgan,” Jensen turned and when he saw the frown on Jared’s face, he realized his mistake. “Sorry, Jared Padalecki, not Morgan.” He smiled again.

Christian wanted to respond when a booming voice sounded out just behind them and even before he could turn, someone nearly pushed him to the ground. He managed to find his footing quickly and then noticed how quiet it became around them. The tension in the air was nearly tangible. He moved in front of Jensen and then noticed that Jared was rooted in the spot and his hair color that was just gray a moment ago, was now yellow, but it was the expression on the young man’s face that spurred Christian into action and made sure that Jared was behind him as well. He didn’t have to look back to know Jensen had shoved Jared even further back.

All three men looked on as man barged through their group, ignoring everyone around him and loudly greeted Jeffrey. He had a tumbler in one hand, nearly filled to the brink and even as he reached out to grab Jeffrey around the neck in a hug he first took a large gulp of the amber colored liquid, his lips smacked together. “Jeffrey,” he bellowed. “Long time. How are you, my friend? Can you believe they didn’t want to let me in without an invite? You really need to speak to your people, Jeff.” He didn’t even care for a reply, just kept on talking. “Where is that son of yours? I saw the newest accolade he won and I just have to congratulate him. Is he talking yet?” He looked around to see if he could find the object of his inquiry. 

Without a moment of hesitation, Jeffrey shook his head. “Sorry, you’ve just missed him, Tahmoh, he couldn’t stay long he had another commitment he had to attend to, but I will inform him that you congratulated him.” Jeffrey ignored the question about Jared’s talking abilities as he cleared his throat. It would be easy to distract the obnoxious man. “I was under the impression that you would’ve been out of the country?” He kept an eye on the men behind Penikett’s back and his shoulders sagged when he saw that Jensen and, Christian Kane, whom he believed was Jensen’s bodyguard, manage to lead Jared away. He knew Jared feared the man and if he knew Tahmoh Penikett would’ve attended he wouldn’t have been able to persuade Jared to attend. He focused his attention back on the man in front of him, Penikett already going on about himself, not really caring about anything else.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Once they entered the mansion, Jared moved out between the two men and sighed hard. He couldn’t help but shiver. Tahmoh Penikett had an unhealthy fascination towards him. He always wanted to touch him, and it had gone so far that Jared had to physically shove him away before the man took the hint, but it didn’t last long. Penikett still tried to touch him and leered at Jared at every opportunity he got. Jared made sure he never ended up with the man alone in any situation. No one knew of it, except Genevieve and he made her promise not to tell anyone. His father knew that he didn’t like the man, but not of what happened. Penikett was a very rich and influential man. Jared didn’t want to make life difficult for his dad, that’s one of the main reasons he didn’t say a word.

“Are you all right?” Jensen asked in concern. He had prior dealings with Penikett and found the man to be a complete slime ball. He knew of very few people who wanted to be in the same company as Tahmoh. Unfortunately, the man had a lot of money and he tends to show up where the media could spot him just to make sure he appeared in the limelight. The millionaire always wanted to have that which others had just so that he can say _he’s_ the owner. Tahmoh didn’t take no for an answer and Jensen knew just how difficult it could be to get rid of the man when he wanted something that belonged to someone else. He should’ve realized that Penikett would be roaming in Morgan’s circles. He had no idea why Jared reacted the way he did, but it was clear that Jared didn’t want to be near Tahmoh. Jensen couldn’t help as he stared at Jared’s hair. The yellow color was still present. He frowned at it. He could remember that when he was younger, he heard about a certain condition, but he couldn’t remember what it was called or even how it worked.

Jared nodded his head. He knew he had to thank them for realizing so quickly that he had to get out of there, but he had no idea how. He got saved when Genevieve came running towards him. He hugged her tightly as she nearly leaped into his arms.“You okay? I didn’t know he was going to be here.” Genevieve huffed out of annoyance. She gave him another hug and stepped back. It was then that she noticed the other two men for the first time. “Sorry,” she quickly looked at Jared and noted that his hair turned gray again and it was enough of a sign for her to speak up again. “Genevieve Cortese, I’m a friend of Jared.”

Jensen couldn’t keep his eyes off Jared’s hair. Twice now he’d seen it change and still can’t remember the condition. A second well-placed elbow in his side made him reach out automatically. “Jensen Ackles and this is my friend Christian Kane.” He supplied their names, he peeked another look at Jared’s hair.

Genevieve rolled her eyes when she saw what this Mister Ackles was staring at. She wanted to deliver an insolent remark but knew Jared would not appreciate it. “Emotichromism.”

Jensen frowned and then it was as if a light went off in his head. “Yes, the ability to project feelings or emotions through your hair color.” He smiled at Jared. “That’s awesome.”

Genevieve huffed out of annoyance. “Only uninformed people would think so. How would you like to be scrutinized by every person you meet? Questions asked by the dozen, sometimes even called a freak.” She stopped rambling as a hand landed on her arm. She found Jared looking at her with a sad expression on his face. “I’m sorry, Jared.”

“I must apologize as well. It was rude for me to stare. And my observation wasn’t meant as an insult.” Jensen placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly.

Genevieve found herself standing with her mouth half open and although Jared’s hair remained gray he blushed hard. Finally, she found her voice again. “Apology accepted.” She reached for Jared’s hand. “You want to get out of here, go and drink some coffee somewhere?”

Jared quickly nodded. He knew it was rude, but he couldn’t stand the possibility of walking into Penikett. He’d heard what his father said as he made his getaway the first time. He looked at Genevieve and then at the two men still standing close to them.

“Would you like to join us?” Genevieve asked with a small smile. She knew that was not what Jared wanted instead, she was supposed to make excuse for the both of them, but it’s been too long since the last time she saw Jared blush and although Jensen did stare at Jared, he didn’t seem to be an ass like Penikett.

Jensen opened his mouth, but it was Chris who answered first. “There’s a new bakery that opened, which, we’ve heard about a lot, but since we’re not from here, we haven’t had the chance to check it out. I think it’s called Shep’s confectionery. You want to go there?”

Jensen wanted to kick Chris. He knew exactly which place his friend referred to. Misha spoke highly of the place when he gallivanted through New York a week or what back. His other best friend was a professional unemployed millionaire, who did a great lot for charity but couldn’t keep a steady job for longer than a day. Luckily, he was a trust fund baby and the chance of him running out of money was very slim. He knew the two young people were looking at them and he finally managed to speak up. “Sounds like an idea. You can drive with us and then we can drop you off again later.”

Genevieve laughed. “I love that bakery. I’ve been trying to get Jared to go since they’ve opened. Let’s go.” She surprised all three men when she hooked her arm through Christian’s leaving Jared and Jensen to follow behind them.

“My mom always said it’s not a good idea to make a lady wait, so let’s go.” Jensen grinned as Jared rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that Jared wanted to relay to him that Genevieve was anything but a lady. The four of them made their way out of the large house and into Jensen’s limousine. Not one of them saw the man that stood on the second-floor balcony looking at them as they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **List of Jared's hair color**  
>  Gray – Mourning  
> Pink - Happiness  
> Deep Orange – Distrust/suspicion  
> Yellow - Fear  
> Black – Death/extreme unhappiness  
> Dark Brown – Stability  
> Lavender – Feeling loved  
> Turquoise – Trust/safety  
> Plum - Rage  
> Red – Aroused


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ackles Architecture: 1 month later**

Jensen stood behind Jared’s chair and looked on as the younger man busied himself with yet another amazing design. They had got in a large number of new, but small projects, like single living dwellings and it was a blessing to have Jared on the team. Jared would go out to the site, spend hours there and when he came back, he would deliver the one perfect design after the other. All of their clients expressed their greatest satisfaction. Jensen made sure he understood each design Jared made, why he chose certain materials and could explain everything to their clients in details. “You really have an amazing eye for detail, Jared.” Jensen squeezed Jared’s shoulder without thinking and then frowned as he realized what he has done. He has been trying to keep things between them purely professional, but found himself in a daily battle against himself. He liked Jared, but he didn’t want to take advantage of him. Jensen moved away.

By the hurt look in Jared’s eyes, he knew the younger man had seen his frown. He tried to play cool, but he knew he was failing miserably. Ignoring the look, Jensen moved towards the office door. “Are you ready for tomorrow’s presentation?” He nearly barked out the question and wanted to slap himself as Jared cringed away. He looked on as Jared picked up the tablet and typed in his reply. Jensen groaned inward. Jared had handed him the notes earlier in the day. He knew Jared was ready. “Good, I don’t want sloppy work on this.” Without waiting for a reply, Jensen moved out of the office. He made his way over to his own office and as the door clicked shut behind him, he grabbed his head with his hands. “You’re a fucking asshole, Jensen Ackles.” He wanted to scream out of frustration, but knew Jared would hear as well as any other of his employees lurking about. Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke up from deeper in the office.

“I’ve been telling you that for a long time, I’m glad to see you’re finally noticing it for yourself.” Steve’s voice held a hint of a tease, but his facial expression gave nothing away.

“Fuck, you’ll give me a heart attack.” Jensen ignored his friend’s comment as he made his way over to his desk. “What are you doing here?”

Steve sighed. “You forgot.” He held up his hand as Jensen shook his head. “Don’t even try to deny it.

Jensen sighed as he took his seat. “It’s a bit difficult to forget something like that, Steve. I just didn’t want to think about it. You can’t blame me.”

“No, I can’t.” Steve sighed. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Jensen came to his feet and went to stand at the large window. He looked down at the traffic below them. “I know, but it’s a great opportunity, despite the fact that I’ll have to deal with that arrogant prick.” He looked at his watch they still had enough time to make it across town for the meeting.

Steve remained quiet.

“Spit it out, Steve. I’m not Chris, I can’t read your mind.

Steve laughed and then turned serious. “When you first submitted your proposal for that development, it was made clear to you and your team that you were not good enough. And now? Three months down the line, he phoned you personally for a meet to discuss your design. Why?

Jensen shrugged. “Maybe our reputation finally got his attention.” He didn’t want to voice a second possibility.

“Have you told Jared yet?” Steve rose to his feet and buttoned up his jacket.

Jensen shook his head. “Yet, another reason why I’m a fucken asshole.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to tell him. He’s just starting to trust me, to feel comfortable here.”

A snort was the response he got. “And not telling him who would be present at tomorrow’s presentation, or for that matter who is the primary investor in the project is going to cement his trust in you one hundred percent.”

Jensen didn’t offer a reply, instead, he grabbed his own jacket and made his way back to the door. He knew Chris would be waiting for them downstairs in the car. He opened the door and waited for Steve to pass.

“Not answering me is not going to change things, Jensen.” Steve slapped his best friend on the shoulder. “If tonight doesn’t work out, Tahmoh Penikett will show up here in your office and the one person you’re trying to make an impression on, although you’re failing rather spectacularly, will then realize that all of the hard work he put into making your initial design so much more is for the one person who can make him run for the hills.”

Jensen bowed his head. After their encounter in with Penikett at Jared’s home, he had Chris take an even deeper look into Penikett. It was well known that Penikett dabbled on the side with those things he calls the _weird and the wonderful_. But, they only, later on, realized just how seriously he took that so-called _hobby_ of his. Tahmoh owned the Antikythera Mechanism, which was found in a wreckage of a sunken Greek cargo ship. It’s a circular bronze artifact consisting out of interlocking gears with mystical characters etched into it. It’s supposedly one or other complicated astronomical calendar. He also owned the three-thousand-four-hundred-year-old bust of the Egyptian Queen Nefertiti and has two of the so-called lost jeweled clockwork Fabergé Eggs in his possession. He also had more disturbing items in his collections, like the last permit that was issued in 1936 to hunt San (Bushmen) in Southern Africa. Although Jensen didn’t say anything out loud, he had a feeling that Penikett wanted Jared for his collection. Being an Emotichromism was something very rare, the number of people have decreased dramatically all over the world, and there were less than two million people worldwide who showed their emotions through their hair color. Jared would really end up as the _trophy husband_ , if Penikett got any say in the matter. It was one thing Jensen would make sure never happened.

“I have to come back to the office after this meeting. I will tell Jared then.” Jensen knew that Jared stayed until well after midnight at the office before he headed to his apartment. Jensen and some of the more senior personnel have all taken it upon themselves to make sure that the young man go home each night. They all knew that if they let him be he would work straight through the night.

“See that you do.” Steve closed the office door behind them and together the two men made their way to the elevator. None of them were looking forward to the upcoming meeting with Penikett, but it had to be done.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

The smile from Penikett’s face dropped immediately as the door closed behind the last guest. He had to curb the urge not to act out in rage. It would not help his cause in any way or manner, even if it would make him feel better. He turned to the man next to him. “Make sure we arrive at the Ackles building even earlier than expected.” He didn’t have to explain why. He would have time alone with Jared and he would do everything in his power to do that.

“You going to tell the boy what you know?” David Paetkau asked his employer stroke lover, as they made their way deeper into the large house. Tahmoh had managed to seduce a pretty twink at Beaver’s firm and got a piece of information he knew he would definitely use if needed be. Both men still couldn’t believe that Jeffrey Dean Morgan would do something like that. But, in the end it really didn’t matter. What did matter, was that Tahmoh was planning on using the information to their advantage. 

“Still contemplating that idea. I’ll see how it goes.” Tahmoh smirked. “Whichever way I go, I will have Jared for myself.”

“You still planning on sharing?”

Tahmoh leered at the man next to him. He grabbed the blond by the tie and yanked him to his chest. “Just with you.” He pulled the man closer and kissed him hard. “I’ve got a new offer for him.”

“How much?” David hissed as Tahmoh bit him, but pushed closer and managed to get a hand down Tahmoh’s pants and fondled his lover hard. They both moaned at the same time.

Tahmoh gasped for air and arched his hips forward for more contact. He loved it rough, even painful. “Thirty million.” He groaned and shuddered as David pulled hard on his cock.

“Does he have to be in prime condition?”

“No, fuck!” Tahmoh yelled. “As long as he can still show his emotions through his hair, they don’t mind in what condition he is.” He pushed the man in front of him away. “Let’s go and fuck.” He didn’t give David time to respond, but grabbed him by the tie again and dragged him towards the master bedroom.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jensen wasn’t surprised to find Jared hunched over the drawing board as he entered the big open plan office where most of the junior staff sat. “You do realize that your work will still be here in the morning?” Jensen managed to smile as he tried to keep the conversation light. He did notice the way Jared’s shoulders tensed up before he relaxed again. He kept the smile on his face as Jared turned towards him.

As Jared reached for his tablet to respond, Jensen closed the distance between them. “We need to talk.” His eyes grew huge as Jared’s hair started to change color. The younger man’s hair had changed to a rich dark brown, about a week and a half back, and they’ve realized that for Jared it meant that he had stability in his life. Jared’s hair became darker and Jensen held up his hands. “Easy, I just wanted to apologize. I’ve been a real ass with you. I am sorry.”

Jensen sighed as Jared’s hair turned back to brown. He had a feeling it would not last long, but at least he can make amends for that which he’d done wrong. He smiled as Jared turned the tablet to face him.

_‘Apology accepted.’_

A real smile appeared on Jensen’s face. He pulled a chair closer and looked on as Jared returned to the drawing he was busy with. “I don’t recognize this one. Is it something new?”

A faint blush appeared on Jared’s cheekbones and he nodded his head. He could see his own reflection in the window and noted that at least his hair stayed brown. He couldn’t believe that his hair changed from gray to brown. He still had to _talk_ to his dad and Genevieve about it, but it made him feel better and sad at the same time. Better because it means he’s moving on, but sad because he feels like he’s betraying his mom. He knew it was illogical, and that he wasn’t doing anything like that, but he still needed the reassurance that it was indeed not the case. He also knew that both of them would be extremely grateful about the change. He knew they were worried about him.

Jared reached for his tablet again. His fingers worked quickly and he pushed it towards Jensen. _‘Promise me you won’t bill me for office supplies used.’_

Jensen grinned at the answer. He loved the fact that Jared felt comfortable enough to joke a bit with him. “No, I will not bill you for items used. It’s well past working hours, and we all work on something personal one or other time. No harm done, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your work. You gonna tell me what it is?”

Jared smiled. He reached for the tablet and blushed again as their fingers brushed together. He quickly typed out the answer and also attached something he uploaded earlier before he handed the tablet back for Jensen to read. He tried to gage what Jensen’s response would be, but the man next to him remained stoic. Jared begun to worry and reached for the tablet, only to find Jensen’s hand covering his. He blushed, his hair turned a bright pink.

Jensen couldn’t believe his eyes. “You know you’re a genius.” He grinned. “This is fantastic. I can see you’ve only started with it, but this is brilliant. You sure got your dad’s passion for using what Mother Nature gave to us in your designs. This is just another perfect example.” Jensen’s eye caught Jared’s hair color. “You’re embarrassed?” He wanted to reach out and touch it, but managed to keep his hands around the tablet.

Jared huffed in annoyance. His own hand reached up and he used the palm of his hand to try and press the unruly curls down. He knew he would not be able to change it back for a minute or two.

Jensen cleared his throat. “You’ve got no reason to blush. This is really good. I know it’s too late for you to graduate this year, but next year when you’re done, I’m going to have to have a serious talk with you to keep you here. Everyone out there will try and grab you up to work for them.” He sighed. “Speaking of work, there’s something else I needed to talk to you about.” He placed the tablet on the table. He didn’t want to, but he had no choice. Jensen dragged his own hand through his hair, the tips stood in different directions. He lowered his eyes as Jared’s gaze met his and the younger man frowned. For a moment he was at a loss for words.

Jared frowned and reached for the tablet. For a moment he wanted to speak up, but then his fingers typed out the question. He held the tablet out to Jensen. _‘Am I fired?’_

Jensen snorted and shook his head. “Not getting rid of you.” He came to his feet. “The project we’ve been working on for the past three weeks is something very close to my heart. We submitted our proposal, but was told that it’s not been accepted. That was even before the deadline.” Jensen continued as Jared frowned. “Then I got a call from the developer himself, saying that I’m free to submit our ideas again and this time not even two days later the project was ours.”

_‘That’s strange.’_

Jensen nodded his head as he read the one line. “There’s more.” He started to pace. “I snapped at you earlier for nothing, but it’s more than that. The developer is coming tomorrow to look over every aspect of the design. Myself and Steve went over to his office tonight to see if we could finalize things there, but he didn’t want to budge. He’s coming here tomorrow.”

Jared didn’t use the tablet, but just frowned. He didn’t understand. As far as he was concerned that wasn’t a bad thing.

Jensen wanted to yell out of frustration. He couldn’t help but to close the distance between them and came to stand next to Jared’s chair. “We got the job after you started working here. We got the contract because of you.”

_‘My father?’_

Jared wanted to bristle with anger. He hated it when his dad interfered in his life. His hands trembled a bit.

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “No, your dad had nothing to do with this.” He took a deep breath. Already he could see that it would be pertinent for him to tell Jared about the contract between him and his father. Rather sooner than later. In fact, he already planned on phoning Jeffrey the following day to say he’s bowing out of the contract. He’d come to respect Jared too much to even think of continuing with such a deal. “No, it was Tahmoh Penikett.” He saw the exact moment Jared realized whose name he mentioned. Not wanting Jared to flee, Jensen reached out and took his hand. “I’m sorry. We didn’t know who the developer was before the time. I should’ve withdrawn our proposal.”

Jared shook his head. He reached for the tablet, but then stopped himself. “No,” the word was a mere whisper, but still uttered with enough conviction. Jared couldn’t help but smile when he saw the expression on Jensen’s face.

“You just talked.” Jensen shook his head. “Sorry, that sounded weird. I just never thought...” He shrugged. He didn’t know what to say.

Jared cleared his throat. “It’s a business deal. And business comes first.” His voice disappeared at the end and he winced slightly as it felt like his shards going down his throat as he swallowed.

Jensen nodded and then shook his head again. “No, business doesn’t always come first.” He stepped away. “I’m going to withdraw from the project.”

“NO.” Jared cleared his throat again. When he tried to speak up, his voice was gone. He wanted to scream out of frustration. He reached for the tablet again. _‘Don’t be an idiot. You’ll lose too much money and your reputation will take a huge knock. Don’t be an ass. I can handle myself.’_ He was glad that he didn’t have to talk. Jared had a feeling that if he had to spoke those words out loud, his voice wouldn’t have kept.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I saw your reaction towards him at the charity event, Jared. I don’t know the history between the two of you, but it’s clear that you’re more than uncomfortable with him and I cannot allow one of my employees and also someone I admire to be intimidated by a bully like Tahmoh Penikett.”

Jared had to bite down on his bottom lip. He didn’t want to think about Penikett’s roaming hands. He shivered. _‘By cancelling the contract, or me shying away from him, gives him the power. I’m no longer doing that.’_

Jensen turned away. Jared raised a valid point. “Then you’ll call in sick tomorrow. He can’t do anything about it.”

“N-O,” Jared sounded out the word and took a step to close the distance between them. _‘I’d rather face him here where I’m not alone.’_ He handed the tablet over to Jensen and smiled as Jensen looked at him. He took the tablet back. _‘I’m safe here.’_

For a long time, Jensen just stared at the tablet, but finally he nodded his head. “Okay, but you’ll stay close to me, or to Chris. I’m not willing to let anything happen to you with that creep around.”

“Deal,” Jared’s husky voice sounded through the silent office and the two men shared a smile again.

Without thinking, Jensen took the leap. “Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?” He found himself holding his breath.

Jared shook his head, but held up his hand as Jensen looked dejected. _‘I’m heading home tomorrow, but if you want we can do lunch, or do you think the presentation will be going on for hours?’_

“Not a chance, even if I have to get Danni to create an emergency. They have one hour, two at the most, that’s that.”

 _‘Then lunch it is.’_ Jared took the tablet back and switched it off and stowed it in his backpack. He looked at Jensen and then at the office door as he hitched the pack onto his shoulder. He stifled a yawn and looked embarrassed as Jensen noted the action.

“I’ll walk you home.” He didn’t wait for a reply, but made his way over to the office door where he flicked off the lights and waited for Jared to exit before he closed the door behind them. They both walked to the elevator in silence.

The trip to the ground floor is done in mere seconds and Jared nodded his thanks when Jensen held the door for him to exit onto the street level. He waited for Jensen to fall in next to him before they started walking towards Jared’s apartment building. He liked walking with Jensen. It felt as if they did this before. Too soon they arrived at his building and only then did he became nervous. Jared looked down at this feet.

“I’ll see you at the office tomorrow morning,” Jensen stood with his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Jared could only nod and reached out to the lobby door, but stopped as a hand covered his. He frowned and looked up just in time to see Jensen leaning in and in slow motion his mouth closed over his and kissed him. He could smell Jensen’s unique scent, mixed with his expensive aftershave and a hint of sweat after a long day. Jared could feel his toes curl up at the different sensations that travelled through his body, he gasped as Jensen’s teeth nipped at his bottom lip and then Jensen’s tongue moved in and Jared wanted more. He pressed in closer, Jensen’s hands pulled him in, circling around his neck as their bodies melted together. Their kiss lasted for only a few seconds and then Jensen moved away. He left Jared breathless.

“Goodnight.” Jensen smiled, turned and disappeared back into the dark. Jared couldn’t move. His lips tingled and he found himself reaching out to touch his lips. He grinned. He couldn’t help it. He wanted more. With a smile he opened the door and entered the apartment block. He couldn’t wait for the next morning. The troubles of Tahmoh Penikett forgotten for now.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jared found himself humming under his breath as he opened the office door and reached for the light switch. He grinned as he remembered the time he spent with Jensen here last night. He couldn’t believe the fact that he actually managed to speak up. It felt weird to use his voice again, but before going to bed last night and after day-dreaming in the shower and reliving that sweet kiss they shared, Jared realized that it was indeed time to move on. He phoned his father and he had to admit it felt good to be able to greet his father with a _good morning_ without just a nod or a passed on tablet. He’d rendered Jeffrey speechless, but his dad recovered quickly and they chatted for a few minutes before Jared’s voice once again faded away. They confirmed their plans for the weekend and Jared couldn’t wait to see the older man again. He also couldn’t wait to spend time with his best friend and confidant. Genevieve was going to go ballistic when she realized he talked again. Jared turned around and found himself looking at the one figure he didn’t want to see, especially not so early in the morning.

“My, my, what a wonderful surprise. If you’re humming, it means you’re talking again. Jensen failed to mention it last night. It’s good to hear your voice.” Tahmoh got up from the high chair and made his way over to where Jared stood just inside the door. He took the time to study Jared as he closed the distance between them. “Your hair, it’s brown. It looks strange on you.” Tahmoh shrugged and even before Jared could react, he pushed Jared against the wall and kissed him hard on the mouth. He pulled away. “Your kissing skills needs some work.”

Jared stood there frozen. He couldn’t believe it and with anger he pushed the other man away from him. “No.” His voice harsh and he was aware of the fact that his hair had changed to the deep orange of distrust again. He was grateful that he managed to only be suspicious of the man and not feeling fear.

Tahmoh schooled his features as Jared shoved him away. Now was not the time to make a scene. Even though it was still very early in the morning, he had no idea which of the other employees came in already. “Don’t be like that. It was just a simple kiss.” He closed the distance between them again. “I’ve always liked you and what I like, I get. I’ve got enough money to keep you happy for the rest of our life, Jared. So, what do you say? Dinner, and then some steamy sex?” A feral grin appeared on Tahmoh’s face as Jared blushed a deep red. “You still a virgin, boy?” He hummed. “I would love to pop your cherry.” He laughed and stepped away. He had heard the ding of the elevator and knew someone was here. “Think about it, I will make it hurt so good. I will make you beg for more.” Without looking back, he exited the office, a smile on his face.

Jared’s legs refused to hold him up as he sank down to the floor. His heart thundered in his chest and he struggled to breathe. He pulled his legs up to his chest and lowered his head on his knees. He was aware of the fact that he was shivering, but couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to be here, but couldn’t get himself to move, or breathe. Jared concentrated on his breathing, remembering the exercises he learned when he first got bullied. Finally, Jared managed to take a deep breath and then another one. He still trembled as he got to his feet. He reached for the backpack that must’ve slipped from his shoulder when Penikett shoved and kissed him. With some difficulty, he located his tablet and managed to open up his internet connection. He opened up a new email and not thinking about it twice, he quickly typed the few sentences out and send it off. He looked at his watch, picked up his backpack again and headed out. It was time to go. He couldn’t stay here. He no longer felt safe here and he was stupid to think that he was strong enough to handle Penikett. It was clear that he was not. It was a mistake to come here. He had to go home. Back to D.C., where he could hide away and forget about everything. Even forgetting the kiss he shared with Jensen. It would be for the best.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jensen was seething with rage as he slammed the door shut behind him. Penikett and the rest of his _followers_ has finally left and it couldn’t have been a minute sooner. He found Steve and Chris at his back. “What?” He growled as he made his way over to the decanter of bourbon that stood on the side shelf of his office. Without asking if they would like a drink, he poured himself a hefty one and downed it in one swallow. He grimaced at the burning sensation but filled the glass again.

“That’s not going to solve the problem.” Steve spoke up from the side.

“Didn’t think or even suggested it would.” He drained the glass again. He reached for the decanter for a third time, but a hand covered his. He nearly growled.

“That’s enough.” It was Chris who picked the carafe up and held it in his hand.

“I’m not a child, I don’t need you, or anyone else for that matter to tell me what to do.” Jensen reached for the decanter in Christian’s hand.

Christian just raised an eyebrow and Steve snorted. He used his extra length to hold the decanter above his head. “Then stop acting like a child. What the hell happened? Where’s Jared?”

Hearing Jared’s name spoken out loud, Jensen deflated. He found himself sitting down on the edge of the coach. “He left.”

Both Steve and Christian frowned. “What?” Christian asked, surprised. “When did this happen and why?”

“Because I was an ass.” Jensen sighed. “I kissed him and he left.” He lowered his head into his hands.

Steve looked at Chris. Chris looked at Jensen. They were both dumbstruck. “I think you need to start at the beginning.” Steve broke the silence and didn’t object as his husband took two more glasses and filled all three. It looked like they were going to need it.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Genevieve squealed as her best friend made his way over to her after exiting the boarding gate. She didn’t give him a chance to close the gap between them, but ran forward and launched herself into his arms. She hugged him hard. “I missed you so much.”

Jared just hugged her harder. He wanted to tell her the same, but found the words got stuck, refusing to come out once again. He continued to hug her for a moment or two longer before he gently lowered her to the floor so that she stood on her own feet. He lowered his gaze as she gasped. He knew she’d noticed the color of his hair.

“What happened, Jay?” She used his nickname from when they were still small. She couldn’t get past the fact that Jared’s hair was pitch black. It meant Jared was extremely unhappy and it was her duty to find out why and make it right again.

Jared shook his head. He couldn’t tell her now. He took out his phone and quickly typed a message and showed it to her. _‘I need some time right now. I’ll tell you later. Let’s go home. Your apartment, please.’_

Genevieve looked at the text and at her friend. Something had happened, and whatever it was, it was bad. She would find out what it was and then she would kick some ass. No one hurt her friend and got away with it. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **List of Jared's hair color**  
>  Gray – Mourning  
> Pink - Happiness  
> Deep Orange – Distrust/suspicion  
> Yellow - Fear  
> Black – Death/extreme unhappiness  
> Dark Brown – Stability  
> Lavender – Feeling loved  
> Turquoise – Trust/safety  
> Plum - Rage  
> Red – Aroused


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ackles Penthouse: 2 months later**

Jensen swore under his breath as he made his way over to his apartment’s door clothed in only some pajama bottoms. It was Sunday and not even eight in the morning. He couldn’t even start to think who would be hammering against the door. Without bothering to look through the peeping hole, he yanked the door open. “What?” He hissed, his voice gruff from sleep and if he had to admit still a bit under the influence, he only got home two hours before.

“Morning sunshine,” a chirpy voice sounded up before Misha pushed passed and entered the apartment.

“What the fuck, Misha?” Jensen held the door open. “Get out.” He’s been avoiding everyone around him, not even going into the office for the last couple of weeks. Any appointments he had he made Danneel postpone and reschedule them.

“No, I don’t think so. You’ve been avoiding me and everyone else for weeks, and I personally, will no longer be ignored.” Misha wiggled his finger at his friend while he reached into a large bag he had with him and started pulling groceries out of it. “The fact that you’re so grumpy tells me you’re suffering from a hangover. Go and take a shower, I’ll prepare breakfast.” He turned his back on Jensen and started pulling down bowls and pans from the different cabinets.

Jensen opened his mouth to object, but closed it again. It never worked with Misha. He groaned and leaned with his head against the cool wooden door before he closed it. “I hate you.” He mumbled, but still entered the kitchen area and kissed the hyperactive man on his cheek.

“Love you too.” Misha grinned and started to hum to himself.

Jensen sighed and with his feet dragging he entered his bedroom to go and shower before getting dressed. Already the smells that came from the kitchen was making his stomach growl.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

“Thank you,” Jensen sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Misha loved traveling the world and through his travels he picked up a pretty impressive set of cooking skills. Any food the man prepared was a pleasure to eat.

“Pleasure,” with an easy smile Misha gathered their dishes and quickly tidied up the kitchen before he brought another large mug of coffee to the table. “Talk.” He took his seat again.

For a moment Jensen contemplated in playing dumb, but it was another thing that wouldn’t work with Misha. He took a sip of the dark coffee, sighed, and before he knew it he told Misha everything. Including the parts of the deal Jared had no clue about. He managed to stop before he spilled the last part of the story. The part where he fucked everything up.

“That poor boy.” Misha sighed. “I know, he’s not a boy. He’s twenty years old, but he’s still innocent and now he’s being _played_ by his father _and_ by you. And for what purpose? To possibly fall in love with you or not. How do you think he’s going to react when he hears about this? I almost want to say that he’s been betrayed.” Misha cleared his throat. “I spoke to Danni. She said Jared spoke?”

With that sentence, Jensen knew he had no other option but to tell Misha the rest, but he still had no idea on how to explain. He bristled over the accusations thrown at him of playing Jared, but Misha was right. He then proceeded to tell Misha about what happened between him and Jared. About how he thought they had a chance together and how he was prepared to come clean about the deal with Jeffrey. But, by the next morning, everything changed. He found an email in his inbox from Jared, tendering his resignation stating how pleased he was for the opportunity given to him, but that due to personal reasons he had to terminate his service. He didn’t mention what those personal reasons might be, but Jensen knew. It was because he kissed Jared. It was his fault that Jared had packed up and left.

Misha remained quiet for a while. “I’ll be the first to admit that I had little interaction with Jared, but from what I’ve heard about him, from what you and everyone else told me about him, I can’t see him just leaving like that. Are you sure that’s everything?” Misha held up his hands in a soothing motion when Jensen snarled at him. “I’m not saying it’s you who did something wrong, but clearly there must’ve been something else. I mean, if he was so _negatively_ affected by your attention, why did he choose _you_ to talk to after a year’s silence? You’re missing something here, Jensen.”

Jensen groaned and lowered his head on his arms. “I was so fucking stupid.” He mumbled unhappily.

“I’ve been saying that for years, but yet, you still own the big bucks. I just don’t understand.” He grinned. “I mean just look at me? Where on earth will you get another more perfect specimen of a man like myself?”

Jensen couldn’t help but to laugh. Misha just had that ability to make you feel better. “Maybe you should try working.”

Misha gasped. “Work? Me? I can’t work. I wasn’t born to work. I will never survive.” He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead and used his other hand as a fan in an attempt to cool himself down.

Jensen snickered at Misha’s antics. His friend might not hold a steady 9 to 5 job, but he did work hard for charity. Misha has also given him something else to think about, but with Misha around that would be difficult. He got to his feet and pulled Misha from his chair. “Thank you for breakfast.” He kissed Misha on the cheek again and before his friend realized what he did, Jensen had him out of the apartment, the door locked securely behind him. He looked at his watch. It was after eleven. Danni would not be too angry with her if he phoned her now. He went to his bedroom to collect his phone. It was time to find out just what was the reason Jared left and what he could do to get the young man back in his life.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Genevieve sighed and wanted to scream out in frustration, but she knew it wouldn’t help. Not only would she be looked on as being crazy, but it would only make Jared crawl deeper into his shell. Although, she had a feeling that it no longer could be called a shell. A fortress wall would be a more apt description.

She was blown out of the water when he spoke her name for the first time. She couldn’t help but to cry. To hear her best friend’s voice after such a long time was perfect. He still spoke, but too little and for too many days apart. It almost felt like he didn’t speak at all. To her it felt like she had lost him all over again.

What bothered her more, was that his gray hair now looked like the darkest night itself. She’d seen photos of Jared on his tablet in the few weeks he went to D.C., and was shocked to see that at one stage his hair had been a deep chocolate brown. He felt stable in his new environment. Enough for him to show that emotion so clearly. But, something happened, something that even two months later he doesn’t want to speak about. She knew Jeffrey had tried as well, but without any success. Jared has lost enough weight that his clothes hung loose on his frame. He’d also stopped drawing. Not a single, simple sketch or magnificent design. He would either sleep or sit and stare into the distance for hours on end. Genevieve had no idea on what to do.

She approached him where he sat on the ledge of the second story balcony, his feet dangled from the side. He had a beanie on his head, but she could see the tufts of hair sticking out. It was still pitch black. Without a word, she got on the ledge and took her place next to him. She interlinked her arm in his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I can still recall the first time we played together.” She chatted with a smile on her lips. “You were nearly covered in sand from head to toe and you just couldn’t stop digging that hole. You were convinced that you’ll find some buried treasure because of the old coin you found. Within mere minutes you had me convinced that pirates are real. That princesses are in need of heroes, and that you’ll be my best friend for the rest of my life. The fact that your hair changed color so many times throughout that day left me in awe, although I didn’t understand how you could do it. To me, it was pure magic.”

When Jared remained silent, Genevieve pushed on. “I might be older than you in years, but, Jared, you are older in wisdom. Even as that small little boy who made me smile each and every day you had that sense of responsibility that couldn’t be explained. You always made sure that those around you were happy. If not, you made it your personal mission to find out what was wrong and what had to be done to make it better.” Genevieve sighed. “It’s time that you let someone else make it better, Jared. Please, let me help.”

Jared had found himself relaxing as Genevieve took her place next to him and settled her head on his shoulder. When she started to talk, he knew this time around he wouldn’t be able to get away with it and not tell her anything. He wanted to. He wanted to share what he had for that few hours so badly with someone. His heart ached to see Jensen again. To explain what he did and why. He had no idea if she would understand, but at least she would listen. Here, at home, he was safe. He didn’t need to see anyone and he didn’t need to deal with the one man who made him realize what fear it. Jared was also tired of being afraid. He wanted to build a life for himself. He took a deep breath and started talking. He told Genevieve every last little detail of Jensen that he could remember.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**3 Days later**

For a split second the phone threatened to slip through his fingers, but Jensen managed to hold onto it and before Jared could even speak up, he spoke up. “Jared?” He heard the gasp for breath and continued. “I’m sorry.” He had no idea if Jared would listen to what he had to say, but he just knew he had to do it. He had to get Jared to listen to him so that he could explain that he never intended for the younger man to feel uncomfortable or even threatened that it was necessary for him to leave.

“I had no right to come on to you. My behavior to you was totally unprofessional. I was in a superior position and I misused my power over you.” He had to get that out of his system first. He’d found out some information and had a feeling he knew the real reason why Jared left, but he had to make sure that if Jared didn’t want his attention he would not pursue Jared any further. He already had a meeting set up with Jeffrey for later the month. The older man finally relented and agreed to see him.

“Jensen?”

Jensen frowned. He thought that by now, Jared’s voice would’ve sounded stronger, but now it sounded even weaker. He wondered if Jared was ill. The question slipped right out. “You all right, buddy?”

Jared remained quiet. He had no idea on what to say. He never expected to hear Jensen’s voice. Jared took a deep breath. “Yeah, thank you.” He spoke up and winced at his own voice. It sounded raw. Jared closed his eyes. Before he could back out, he spoke up again. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I did, but I’m going to try and make it right.” Jensen swallowed. “I’m in New York tomorrow, may I come and see you, please?”

Jared found himself smiling. “Yes,” he answered without hesitating.

“The coffee shop?” Jensen voice sounded through the phone.

“No,” Jared whispered. “My house, please.” He closed his eyes for a second in an attempt not to think about Penikett. He hoped Jensen wouldn’t have heard how desperate he sounded.

“Only if you keep me safe from your father. Jeffrey is still angry with me.” Jensen tried to make it out as a joke. There was something in Jared’s voice that bothered him.

Jared managed to laugh. He knew Jeffrey was angry at Jensen and it was his fault. He’s yet to tell his father about what really happened. He knew he had to come clean. “His bark is worse than his bite.” Talking about his father made him realize something else. Jared sighed. “I’ve changed my mind, meet me at the coffee shop.” He had to show his dad that Jensen isn’t the problem, but more importantly, he had to stop hiding. He had to start facing his problems and meeting up with Jensen was just the first step. He would make sure Tahmoh Penikett never featured in his life again.

Jensen smiled even though Jared couldn’t see him. “I’m not asking if you’re sure. I don’t want you to change your mind again.” He looked at his watch. “Around three tomorrow afternoon?”

“See you at three, Jensen.” Jared grinned and without waiting for Jensen to end the call he ended it himself. He turned with a smile on his face, but then frowned as someone quickly walked by. He had no idea who it was and it was clear to him that the person didn’t want to be seen. Jared walked in the direction of the disappearing person when his phone chimed up. It was Genevieve. Jared turned around and started sending her a message, he had to tell her what happened. Jared totally forgot the hurried figure he saw.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**Penikett residence**

David Paetkaun grinned as he ended the call. They finally had the information they were looking for. He turned to the man next to him. “Jared’s meeting up with Ackles tomorrow at three.”

Tahmoh’s eye grew large. “You sure?”

“Positive.” David grinned. His lover had been more than grumpy the last couple of months. Especially when Jared seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. At first they thought he’d gone to his dead mother’s family in San Francisco, but then he was spotted in New York and from there they knew he was at home, but he never left the mansion. Both he and Tahmoh had tried on numerous occasions to get access to the house, but with no success. That was until a week ago when he found the head grounds man’s son in a very compromised position with another man, but his own wedding with a beautiful woman was just around the corner. It was easy to blackmail him in keeping an eye on Jared and letting them know what he was up too. It finally paid off.

“Where are they meeting?” Tahmoh reached for his pants. His cock hard, but for now he ignored it.

“At a coffee shop.” David held up his hand when David turned red. “The first time they met they also went out to a coffee shop. Shep’s confectionery.” He grinned.

“Good. Get Jared before he meets up with Ackles. I want him here with us by tomorrow night.”

“You still planning on selling him?”

Tahmoh smirked. “The buyer saw some photos of Jared when he was in D.C. He increased his bid. By the end of the week, our bank accounts will be fat with crisp new bills.”

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**Following afternoon**

Jared quickly got out of the car and made his way into the coffee shop. He was about twenty minutes early, and wanted to get his nerves settled. He had finally explained to his dad what had happened. Jeffrey was noticeably upset when he heard that Jared had problems with Penikett in the past. Without delay he’d contacted Jim to get a restraining order against the man. Jared wanted to think that it was a bit over the top, but something told him it was the right thing to do, so he accepted it.

His dad also informed him that he had a meeting with Jensen later in the month, but would bring it forward. Jared could see there was something else on his father’s mind, but the older man didn’t indicate to what was bothering him. He didn’t find it strange when Jeffrey invited him to the meeting, concluding that it was about his employment with Ackles Architecture.

Jared found a booth at the back of the coffee shop and made himself at home. He smiled at the waiter and ordered a cup of coffee to calm his nerves. He was going to see Jensen again. He just hoped that the man would understand the reason for his abrupt departure.

When the coffee arrived Jared took a long sip and closed his eyes. They made the best blend of coffee in New York, according to him. He continued to sip the beverage and at the same time he scrolled down on his tablet. He wanted to really talk to Jensen, but knew after talking for more than two hours with his dad last night, that his voice wouldn’t last. He didn’t hear the door open and startled as he looked up. “You!” Jared tried to get to his feet, but Tahmoh’s hand snapped around his wrist.

“You don’t want to make a scene, Jared.” Tahmoh smiled, but didn’t release the hold he had on Jared’s wrist.

“Let me go,” Jared tried to pull away, but hissed as the man seated across him just increased the pressure on his wrist.

“Now, now, don’t be a brat, Jared. Give me a chance to explain why I’m here, and if I’m done, and you still don’t want to be in my company, I’ll let you go.” He made as if he rubbed Jared’s pulse with his thumb as the waiter approached. With a smile that didn’t reach his eyes he ordered some Oolong tea. He looked at Jared’s empty mug and ordered him another coffee as well. He kept an eye on Jared, almost daring him to speak up.

“What do you want?” Jared hissed.

“Me? Not much. A few minutes of your time to begin with.”

“No,” Jared tried to get to his feet.

“Sit down,” Tahmoh twisted Jared’s wrist hard. “If you don’t, you won’t like the consequences.” Without letting go, he pulled out his phone and slid it over to Jared. The screen was unlocked and it showed a photo of Genevieve. She was tied up and her cheeks tear-streaked. Tahmoh spoke up before Jared could even form words. “She will be released and will not be harmed if you listen to what I have to say. I will even personally tell you where she is.” He shifted his hand, squeezing hard again. “Now, are you willing to listen to me?”

“I will rip you apart limb from limb.” Jared spoke through clenched teeth. He was trembling hard as the rage rippled through him. His hair changed to a deep purple and he breathed hard.

Tahmoh merely shrugged. “We’ll see. Now, I’m going to release your wrist, but you will stay put. If not, you will never find your friend again. Understood?”

Jared wanted to do nothing more than to punch the man across him in the face, but he couldn’t risk Genevieve’s life so he nodded his head.

A smile appeared on Tahmoh’s face and he released Jared’s wrist. He tutted in mock concern as he noted the angry red bruise that encircled Jared’s wrist. “I’ll kiss it better.” He offered and laughed as Jared reached out to grab hold of his shirt but at the last moment he pulled back. “Good boy. Seems like you still can be trained.” He laughed again. “But, let’s get to the business part of things first.” He leaned back and took a sip of his tea. He sighed with content.

“Did you know that Jeffrey is planning on retiring in about a year’s time?” Tahmoh inquired. When Jared frowned, he grinned. “Yes, your dearest father is going to step down at the end of next year, but instead of handing you the reigns to his empire, he’s got some other plans up his sleeve.” Tahmoh leaned forward. “But, let me ask you this first. Did you know that it was your father and Jim Beaver, who approached Ackles first to supply you with employment?”

Jared frowned. “Not true.”

“Not?” Tahmoh laughed and pulled some papers from the inside of his jacket. “You can go through it later on if you want to, but page to the end. Whose signatures do you see there?” He hummed as Jared took the papers and turned to the last page. He smiled as he saw the expression on Jared’s face.

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Of course, because you haven’t read it. But, let me highlight a few things for you.” He indicated to the contract in Jared’s hands. When the young man handed it to him, he opened it up to one of the pages. “Read it.” He sat back and waited.

Jared started to read. He quickly realized that it was a transfer of shares contract. By the look of things his father would be transferring the majority shares of his business over to Jensen’s business at the end of a specific term. He looked at the date. The transaction was set to be completed a year after he started working at Jensen’s company. The following paragraph drew his attention and he blanched as he read it through.

The paragraph set out some suspensive conditions. He could feel the blood draining from his face as he read the agreement. Jared’s hands trembled as he paged towards the signature page again. “It can’t be true.” He didn’t want to believe it.

“Oh, I assure you, it’s true. Your father pimped you out. In return for getting you out of his hair, he not only sold you, but he also sold his shares in his business to Jensen Ackles, just to get you out of his life.” Tahmoh leaned forward. “Isn’t it just beautiful?” He laughed out hard. “And there you thought I was the shark out to tear you apart.” He shook his head and pushed the second untouched mug of coffee towards Jared. “Drink.” He smiled as a dazed Jared took the mug and swallowed more than half the black sludge in one go. Tahmoh leaned back and remained silent. He looked on at all the emotions that played on Jared’s face, but more importantly he looked at Jared’s hair. The young man’s hair refused to settle into one color. The one moment it was a deep orange, then it faded to gray, before turning black and then to a plum color. It kept on changing and for a moment Tahmoh wanted to close his eyes as it made him dizzy. He looked on as Jared lurched sideways. “Careful,” he took Jared’s wrist again and pulled him upright. He signaled to the waiter. Without a word, David entered the confectionery and after a few well-placed concerned comments they got Jared out of the tiny shop and into a waiting car.

Jared tried to resist, but he couldn’t get his arms to move. He felt dead tired and even as his sluggish brain tried to tell him to get away, his body refused. He was out for the count even before Tahmoh and David got into the back with him.

Tahmoh straightened his jacket and looked at David. “Let the games begin.” He looked at Jared slumped between them. “I’m thinking of keeping him. What do you think?”

It was David’s turn to grin. “He would make out a fantastic pet. I will not object is you want to keep him.”

“We’ll train him well and then parade him in front of his father and Ackles. It will be the end of Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Jensen Ackles.” Both men laughed as they settled on either side of Jared. Tahmoh lowered Jared’s head so that his face was right at his crotch. “He does look good like this.”

David Paetkau hummed in agreement. “Can we keep the girl?”

“No, use her if you want to, don’t kill her, but dump her. She can tell Jeffrey who took his darling boy. I wish I could’ve seen his face, but I’ll settle with what I got. Jared’s perfect and with a few good fucks, he will become more perfect. Just for us.”

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jensen looked at his watch again. Jared was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, and still there was no sign of him. He’d checked his email, his phone and even phoned Danni, but there was no word from Jared. He tapped the screen of his phone again and frowned. He took a deep breath and then dialed Jared’s number. It went straight to the mailbox and Jensen ended the call without leaving a message. For a moment, he wondered if Jared stood him up, but knew that wouldn’t happen. He took a deep breath and dialed Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s number. His gut turned, he had a feeling something bad happened to Jared, but he had no idea what.

“Jeffrey?” Jensen closed his eyes. “I think something happened to Jared. He didn’t show up for our appointment.” He nodded his head. “I’ll wait for you and the police here. I’m at Shep’s confectionery.” Jensen leaned back in his seat. His day has just gone to hell and at this moment he can’t see a way to lead him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **List of Jared's hair color**  
>  Gray – Mourning  
> Pink - Happiness  
> Deep Orange – Distrust/suspicion  
> Yellow - Fear  
> Black – Death/extreme unhappiness  
> Dark Brown – Stability  
> Lavender – Feeling loved  
> Turquoise – Trust/safety  
> Plum - Rage  
> Red – Aroused


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Undisclosed location**

Jared groaned and tried to turn over. His body felt heavy and his head throbbed in rhythm with his heartbeat. He managed to open his eyes and hissed as the harsh bright lights made it nearly impossible for him to see. He kept on squinting until his eyes finally got used to the bright light and then for a moment he wished he couldn’t see. He found himself in a large room. There were no windows and a solid looking steel door. The only furniture in the room, the bed on which he was placed. His hands were cuffed above his head to the iron worked headboard. He was naked, a sheet pooled at his feet. It felt to him as if he should panic, but it was as if his emotions were dulled. He felt isolated towards himself. He blinked and blinked again.

Jared managed to take a deep breath and lifted his head. There was some strain on his shoulders, and indication that he had been in the same position for longer than what he thought. He looked down at his body. He couldn’t see anything different, nor did any pain radiate through his body, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t assaulted. He closed his eyes for a second and was grateful that he lacked the ability to panic right in that moment. “You need to get out of here, Jared.” He spoke to himself and twisted his wrists in the cuffs. They wouldn’t budge, not that he expected them to. It would never be that easy. He took another look around and then spotted the slow blink of a camera in the opposite corner. Jared looked straight up at the lens. “Uncuff me, you fucking bastard. Let me go! I don’t want to be here. You’ve got no right to keep me here. Let me go!” Jared kept on shouting until his voice disappeared. By that time his wrists were raw as he twisted them in the metallic cuffs and they were badly scuffed. No one came for him.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**General Hospital: NY City – 1 day later**

Jensen rushed down the long hallway. He was aware that Christian was right behind him as they ran towards the Emergency waiting room. He skidded to a halt right outside the room and took a deep breath before he opened the door. “Jeffrey?” Jensen closed the distance between them.

Jeffrey looked down at his hands. They were stained red and he pushed them deep into his trouser pockets. “What did you find out?” His voice gruff.

“The waiter at the confectionery finally confirmed that Jared was there yesterday. He arrived alone, but was joined by two men. One, took a seat with Jared, the other one stayed on his feet at the door. They were there for about fifteen minutes before all three of them left the shop. According to the waiter Jared didn’t look too steady on his feet.” Christian made the report. He didn’t add that he nearly crushed the guy against the wall as the fuckhead initially stated that he didn’t see Jared. He even went as far and told them to leave that he would call the cops if they continued to harass him. Only when he started to apply pressure did the teen finally relent and confessed that Jared was there the day before, but that he was given a hundred dollars to keep quiet. At that stage, Christian did deck him one and then phoned the police to make sure he got charged with defeating the course of justice. They were still at the confectionery when Jeffrey phoned them with news of Genevieve.

“He confirmed Penikett’s identity?” Jeffrey didn’t turn around.

“Yes,” Jensen spoke up. He was still raving mad at the teenager who, when Jensen first inquired the day before about Jared lied that Jared ever being there. “The waiter made a statement to the police.” He sighed. “They’re still not willing to act, stating that at no stage did it look like Jared went with him unwillingly.” He growled out of frustration. “Any word on Genevieve?”

“What about the fact that he had to be helped out? Is that not enough?” Jeffrey swung around. For the moment he ignored Jensen’s question.

Christian held up a hand. “They are saying it could be that Penikett was helping Jared, but they also said they would keep on trying to contact him and inquire of him on the whereabouts of Jared.” He took a breathe. The police didn’t find it strange that Penikett couldn’t be contacted. He was a busy man, after all. “I’ve got a contact of mine sitting in front of Penikett’s home. The moment he shows up, he’ll let me know.” They were not leaving anything to chance.

Jeffrey leaned back against the wall and looked at Jensen. “When I saw Genevieve sprawled out on the sidewalk, I thought she was dead. She’d lost so much blood.” He withdrew his hands from his pockets. “She was barely conscious and didn’t care that she was bleeding, she only wanted me to know that Jared was in danger. She had no idea of the time that passed. To her, it was still yesterday.” He couldn’t describe the feeling of dread that settled over him when he first laid eyes on her.

“Was she able to describe anyone?” Christian inquired.

“No. She didn’t recognize anyone but she did mention a name. David. She managed to tell me that they guys that took her kept on talking to a guy over the phone called David.”

“Do you know a David?” Jensen asked.

“Penikett’s lover is David Paetkau. I don’t know much about him.” Jeffrey supplied the information, his voice deprived of any emotion.

“An extra name is good,” Christian placed his hand on Jeffrey’s shoulder. “Having extra confirmation that Penikett is indeed involved is great. I’ll get in contact with my friends and I’ll personally start searching for property in Paetkau’s name. We will find Jared.” Christian turned to Jensen. He hated the fact that his friend was so quiet. Nothing good could come from that. “You holding up?”

“I need to find him, Chris.” Jensen balled his fists.

“And we will, Jensen. You know we will.” Christian could see that Jensen was on the edge of blowing his top. He wished there was time to take Jensen down to the gym so that Jensen could blow off some steam. “You need to hold on, Jared will need you when we get him back.” He knew even though Jared and Jensen didn’t spend much time together, that they both were head over heels over one another. Genevieve was the one who contacted him with Jared’s number. She said she was tired of Jared moping around. It was time that Jensen got his act together and made her friend happy. Her timing couldn’t have been more perfect as it came at the same time Misha held his intervention with Jensen. It made them review the security footage on the day of the presentation. Jensen nearly went off the rails when he saw just how early Penikett arrived at his offices. Both of them watched how he entered the office Jared worked from, and how the unexpected young man met him inside. They had no idea of what transpired inside the office, but both men could see the pure terror on Jared’s face when he exited the office later. Jensen had blamed himself, and it was his and Steve’s job to get their friend back on his feet and to go and get Jared back. Jensen already made sure to have a meeting set up with Jeffrey to come clean on their deal. But, now everything has gone crazy and once again Penikett seemed to be the bastard behind everything. The sooner they got Jared, the sooner he could have the privilege of taking Penikett apart limb for limb.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**Undisclosed location: Day 3**

Jared had no idea on how much time had passed since he woke up the first time. He no longer felt the hunger, but the thirst he experienced made him want to cry out. He was still changed to the bed, the mattress beneath him soiled, as he couldn’t stop his bodily functions from happening. The room smelled of sweat, urine and blood as Jared continued to pull on the cuffs, the deep lacerations on his wrists bleeding, but it wasn’t enough to get him to slip out of the bindings. His arms were numb; for now. They either felt like lead, or would sent streaks of pain, spasms up and down them, so bad that his hands were rendered useless as they bent into shapes that looked like claws. He no longer had a voice. At first he cursed, then he pleaded and finally he could only scream, but it didn’t help.

He managed to lift his head from the thin pillow as he heard something. Jared looked at the door. His breathing sped up as he realized that there was someone on the other side. For a moment he hoped that he was to be rescued, but then the door opened. Jared flopped back on the bed.

“And there I thought you’d be ecstatic to see us,” Tahmoh spoke up as the door closed behind him. He noticed that Jared’s hair color was a light yellow and wondered what it meant.

“Maybe if hell froze over,” Jared croaked out even as is hair changed to a bright yellow.

“His voice doesn’t sound any better, but at least he still has that snarky humor of his.” Tahmoh walked across to the bed and before Jared could react he backhanded him hard through the face. “You’ll have some manners.”

Jared couldn’t help himself as he turned back and spit the blood that gathered in his mouth right at Tahmoh’s face. The bloodied spittle landed on the corner of his mouth and slowly made its way down the contour until it came to a stop on Tahmoh’s chin.

“You little piece of shit,” David pushed his lover to the side and grabbed Jared by his hair and lifted him up. Without caring, he held him with his one hand and with the other he started pummeling Jared with his fist.

Jared couldn’t defend himself even as he tried to move his body away from the blows. He realized that he’d pushed too far and was now suffering the consequences. A blow to the side of his head made him see stars, while the next robbed him of his breath as the man managed to break his nose. He felt his brow split open and the blood blinded him. He was aware dimly that Tahmoh spoke up and then the hand that held him by the hair released him and he flopped to the side. He still managed to lift his head. “Can’t even fight your own battles, Tahmoh.” He played with his tongue over his teeth, one of them felt loose. He had a feeling that they didn’t know what his yellow hair mend, and he was grateful for that. He was still scared shitless, but at least he could _act_ bravely.

“You are an insolent little prick.” Tahmoh seethed. He took the keys from his pocket and tossed them to David. “Let him lose. It’s time he learned his lesson.” He started unbuttoning his shirtsleeves and rolled both up to above his elbows.

Jared knew he was in for a world of pain, as David pulled him from the bed. He was so weak that his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. Tahmoh didn’t wait, but kicked him hard in the side, robbing Jared of his breath with one kick. Jared managed to move away before the second kick could land on its intended target, but he couldn’t evade the third kick and he grunted as one of his ribs gave way. Jared tried to get to his feet, but Tahmoh kept on kicking him, making it impossible to find any sort of leverage to pull himself up. His coordination was shot and he couldn’t get hold of Tahmoh to unbalance him.

“You fight like a girl, come on tough guy, you’ve got such a big mouth, come on, fight me.” Tahmoh taunted Jared, slapping him on the back of his head, pulling his hair and kicking his arms out from underneath him. “Come on, boy, stand up, fight me!” He roared.

It was the realization that he would not come out of this alive, that made Jared find his feet. He had nothing to lose. He stumbled a few steps away, but then turned, and before Tahmoh could react, he went low and stormed him. Surprise was on his side as neither of the two men expected the move and he barreled hard into Tahmoh, his momentum great enough to slam the older man hard into the wall. He managed to get up straight as he threw Tahmoh away from him as the man was hunched over him.

Jared moved as quickly as what his body allowed him forward and managed to get a single kick into the side of Tahmoh before David was on him and he was picked up off his feet and thrown to the floor. He screamed as his left arm snapped and even before he could comprehend what was happening David picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Jared kept on fighting, getting some lucky shots in, but being without food and water made him weak and the adrenaline that kept him on his feet, was fading quickly. He screamed as Tahmoh slammed the heel of his boot onto his right hand. He tried to move away, but David cornered him, punching and kicking him. Jared had no idea on how long the beating lasted before David aimed his fist at his head and everything darkened out.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**General Hospital: Day 4**

Jensen opened the private room and as Jeffrey nodded in his direction he stepped inside. “When was the last time you got some rest?” He asked as he handed the large cup of coffee ever.

Jeffrey shrugged. “Properly the night before Jared got taken.” He moved closer to the bed and smiled down at the sleeping Genevieve. “Her parents are finally on their way over. They were stuck in the Middle East. She’ll be happy to have them with her.”

“She still carrying guilt?” Jensen took one of the two chairs set up in the room. Genevieve was of the opinion that if she went with Jared to meet him, things would’ve turned out differently. Jensen shared the same opinion, but not in the way she thought. Genevieve thought the kidnapping wouldn’t have happened. Jensen knew that the kidnapping would’ve taken place and Genevieve killed. In that scenario she wouldn’t have an opportunity to escape.

“I think she’s starting to realize that you might be right. I have a feeling she’ll cling to that guilt until we find Jared and bring him home.” Jeffrey swallowed hard. “We, you, are going to bring him home, Jensen?” For a moment Jeffrey sounded lost.

“I made you a promise, Jeffrey, and I keep my promises.” He didn’t add that with Christian’s background in Special Forces, they would make sure that Tahmoh Penikett and whomever he was with, never saw the light of day again. “I know that now is not the right time to talk, but we need to discuss the contract we agreed to.”

Jeffrey looked at the sleeping Genevieve for a moment. “It was wrong of me to even consider entering into such an agreement. Should you be agreeable, I’ll declare the contract as _null and void_. I am however still intending to retire end of next year. I’m more than willing to enter into a sale of shares contract with you, selling you the controlling shares in the company.”

Jensen nodded. “I think we both acted in haste. Jared is not an object. Both of us, got a lot of explaining and groveling, especially on my part, to do. But, don’t you think the controlling shares should go to him?”

Jeffrey shook his head. “He doesn’t want them. He says he doesn’t want to sit in on board meetings, or entertain fools. He would rather sketch and create plans. I will make a special provision in any contract that should you want to resell the shares, he would always have first option to buy them back.”

Jensen nodded in agreement. He wanted to respond when there was a knock at the door and Christian stepped inside. By the look on his friend’s face, he knew there was trouble. “What’s going on?”

“I need to speak to both of you,” he looked over at the bed. “Privately.”

Both men nodded and all three left the room quietly. They proceeded to the waiting room and Christian closed the door behind them. He remained at the door, wanting to make sure no one entered.

“What’s going on?”

“How long have you known Andreas Mold and his family, Jeffrey?”

Jeffrey frowned at the unexpected question. “Andreas’ father worked for my father, they’re like part of my family. Why?”

“And the son, Garrick?” Christian remained stone-faced as he asked the questions.

“Garrick grew up with Jared. He’s set to be married at the end of the month? Why, Christian, what the hell is going on?” Jeffrey started losing is patience.

“Mister Mold contacted me this morning and he and Garrick came to see me. It was through Garrick that Tahmoh knew where Jared would be.” Christian took out an envelope. “Here’s a signed copy of Garrick’s statement. In short, Garrick was found in an extremely compromised position with another man by David Paetkau. It seemed like David not only knew who Garrick was, but also his relationship to you and Jared. He blackmailed Garrick. And instead of coming clean, Garrick panicked. He overheard the conversation Jared had with Jensen, agreeing to meet at the coffee shop. He contacted David with the information.” Christian ended.

“Fuck,” Jeffrey sat down heavily on one of the hard plastic chairs. “Did he know about the fact that Genevieve was also taken?”

Christian shook his head. “That’s the reason he decided to speak up. He didn’t know that they would go after her.”

“Are you saying he knew they were going to take Jared?” Jeffrey got to his feet.

“No, he was told that they only wanted to talk to Jared.” Christian took a seat and looked over at Jensen. The fact that his best friend was so quiet, didn’t bode well.

“If he was so concerned about Genevieve, why wait four days?” Jensen’s voice broke the silence.

“He left straight after calling David with the information, he took his fiancé away for a couple of days. He told her what’s going on and they’ve decided to call off the wedding. When he returned this morning he found out what happened.” Christian’s phone rang and he answered it. A feral grin appeared on his face. The first call ended and he made a second call. He spoke in hushed tones before he ended that call as well.

“What’s going on?” Jensen got to his feet.

“We found Paetkau’s location. Hopefully Tahmoh and Jared will also be there.”

“How and where are they?” Jeffrey asked as all three men made their way out of the waiting room.

“Paetkau gave a number to Garrick to phone him when he’s got information on Jared. It was a number we didn’t have and Garrick gladly provided it for us. We’ve managed to track the number through various satellites. He’s in Norwich, Chenango County.”

“About a two hour drive. When are we leaving?” Jensen headed towards the elevators.

“Easy, I’ve made contact with a friend or two. They’re closer. They’ll go and check things out and come back to me.” Christian held up a hand as Jensen wanted to object. “We can’t go in guns blazing if Jared’s not there. We need to know exactly where he is. We’ll get him.”

“You going to share this with the police?” Jeffrey needed to make sure Penikett and Paetkau were brought to justice.

“I wasn’t planning on letting them live long enough to involve the police.” Jensen responded quickly.

Jeffrey looked at the two men. “And then? You willing to kill two men and become just like them?”

“If you think I’m going to lose sleep over that, you’re wrong.”

“No, we do this by the book.” Jeffrey closed the distance between them. “I will not be involved in murder.”

Jensen stared at Jeffrey for a long time, but finally he nodded his head. “We’ll involve the police.”

Jeffrey relaxed. “Good.” His own phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out. “Genevieve’s mother. I need to take this. Keep me up to date.” 

“You didn’t say we will not kill them.” Christian noted as Jeffrey walked away.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “Let me know when you’ve got more information. I’m going to arrange for a helicopter. Two hours is too long to drive.” He left Christian standing in the hallway. It was time to bring Jared home.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**Norwich, Chenango County: 6 Hours later**

Jensen looked on as the group of ex-Special Forces readied themselves. He had kept his promise and told the police, but he didn’t tell them that they were already at the old warehouse converted into offices which now stood abandoned. They had about forty minutes before the police showed up and by that time Jensen wanted Jared to be safe.

“I know there’s no way in hell, I’m going to get you to stay on the outside, but if you get hurt or killed, I’m personally going to kick your ass.” Christian handed Jensen a Kevlar vest and pulled out a Glock from the back of his pants. “Registered in my name.” He slapped Jensen on the shoulder. “Keep safe.” He donned his own bullet proof vest and turned the cap he had on his head around. “Let’s do this.” The team moved in.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jared groaned as he managed to turn so that he was half on his back, half on his side. He couldn’t see out of his eyes, both swollen shut. He shivered from the cold and knew it was as a result of not taken any food or any other substance. His breathing was very shallow as he couldn’t dare to breath deep. At least three ribs on each side were broken and he had a feeling that if he as much as coughed incorrectly, his lung would be punctured. Blood dripped from his nose. He was unsure, but had the suspicion that his ears were also bleeding. They throbbed and felt heavy. He couldn’t hear properly, it was as if every sound passed through a long tunnel before it reached him.

He cradled his arms against his chest. The left broken, while his right hand throbbed. He was sure that index, middle and ring fingers were all broken after Tahmoh’s boot repeatedly slammed his boot down on them when they nearly beat him to death. Jared managed to grin and then groaned. The one hit of David left him unconscious, but hours later, they were back, and this time Tahmoh was even in a worse mood. Tahmoh had assaulted him again, but as far as what Jared could remember David stood to the side and just looked on. He tried to fight back, but with the multiple injuries he already sustained in round one, there was little he could do. Then Tahmoh reached for his own trousers and David moved in to join the party. Something inside of Jared snapped. He had no idea on what happened, but despite having a broken arm and broken fingers, he made sure to give it all he had. He knew they groped at him, and he couldn’t stop them, but it didn’t go further than that. In the end, it was Tahmoh who lost his patience and punched him in the head until he blacked out again. Since he regained consciousness after that, he had not seen anyone else.

Jared jerked as the door slammed open. With his limited vision, he could barely make out at least three men dressed in what he believed to be black, enter. His ears made it impossible to hear properly and he jolted as one of them reached out and touched him. He didn’t even realize that they came in deeper into the room. Jared couldn’t help but to try and move away, but it hurt too much. He must’ve groaned, because another figure hunkered next to him. He could see that the man’s lips moved, but realized that he couldn’t hear anything. He wanted to bring his hand up to his ear, but couldn’t. Dark spots appeared in front of his eyes and he felt himself slanting sideways. Someone placed a hand against his skin and Jared found himself leaning in. The hand felt cool against his skin and he wondered if he had a fever. A finger lifted his chin and he dimly realized that he was looking at a familiar face. “Jensen?” His eyes rolled over and he knew nothing more.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jensen had rushed to the room where the team informed him they located Jared in. He found one of Christian’s friend’s, Mark hunkered down next to Jared. Mark frowned. “What’s wrong? How is he?” Jensen asked in concern. He knew Mark had been a field medic. Jensen took Mark’s place, but Mark remained close.

“He’s spotting a fever,” Mark replied even as Jensen cupped Jared’s face. He was happy to note that a look of recognition passed through Jared’s eyes, as he whispered Jensen’s name before the young guy slumped over, unconscious.

”What the fuck?” Jensen asked with concern as he leaned forward to keep Jared upright against his chest. 

“It’s all right, he held out longer than what I thought.” Mark responded as he reached for the large medical kid he had with him. “By the mere look of him, I would say he’s severely dehydrated, and his left arm and right fingers are broken. It wouldn’t surprise me if he has a concussion with all the injuries visible on his face.” Mark didn’t add that he was worried about the blood he saw seeping from Jared’s ears, or the wheezing sound he could hear as Jared breathed. He could see that some of Jared’s ribs were broken and by the large bruises he spotted on the lower back and side he suspected some internal bleeding and or even damage to his kidneys. “You’ve arranged for a Medivac helicopter?”

“Yes,” Jensen reached for his own phone and dialed the pilot. The call didn’t last long before he ended it. “They’re ten minutes out.”

“Good,” Mark helped Jensen to lower Jared onto the floor. The bed would be easier, but he didn’t want to move Jared too much. “Let’s get him ready for them.” He kept on talking to Jensen, explaining to him what he was doing and why and just as the door to the room opened up and two paramedics stepped in they were ready. Mark frowned as he saw Christian behind them. By the look on his friend’s face something had gone wrong. He wasn’t surprised when Jensen spoke up. It was clear that he also saw it.

“What happened?” Jensen asked. The team split into two when they reached the warehouse. He stayed with the group that was tasked to find Jared, while Christian’s team went to flush out the two men they were looking for.

“They got away,” Christian growled out the last word. “The police are pursuing them.” He continued to explain what happened even as the paramedics worked on Jared. “Part of the structure was sealed off with a solid metal door. We had to blow it apart. It was the only way to get through. Then we still had to search room by room and they used that to our advantage to get away. I’m sorry.”

Jensen wasn’t happy with the news, but they found Jared and that was more than enough. “We got what we came for. The police will find them.” He reached for his phone again. “I need to let Jeffrey know we found Jared. Arrange for extra security for Jared and also Genevieve until we know what the position is with Penikett and Paetkau.”

“On it.” Christian moved to the side as the Medivac paramedics brought Jared out. He slapped Jensen on the shoulder. “We got him back, he’ll be all right.”

Jensen gave a tired smile. “We got him back.” He took off his Kevlar vest and handed the Glock back to Christian. “Thank you.” He didn’t wait for a reply, but followed the paramedics out of the building and jumped into the waiting helicopter. He would not let Jared out of his sight, unless it couldn’t be helped.

Christian looked on as the helicopter disappeared into the distance. He was aware of the police wanting to speak to him, but they could wait a few more seconds. They got what they wanted and that was the most important thing.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**General Hospital: 3 Days after the rescue**

Jensen knocked softly before he entered. He was not surprised to find Jeffrey seated in the deep chair. “How is he?” He took his seat next to Jared’s bed and reached out and placed his hand on Jared’s forehead, brushing the hair out of his face. Jared suffered from three broken ribs on the right side, four on the left. One nearly pierced his lung. His kidneys sustained some major damage and in the beginning, the hospital staff were not very optimistic and even spoke about a possible transplant. He had sustained a third-degree concussion and with the pain alone he experienced they kept him under sedation for as long as possible. The bleeding in his ears was as a result of head trauma, but the doctors were satisfied with his progress. He also suffered from ruptured eardrums. His left arm was in a cast and his fingers to his right hand were splinted. He lost weight as a result of being dehydrated, so a lot of saline was pushed through him, which also helped a bit with the kidneys which finally started to work again. The rest of his body was covered with contusions and abrasions. They should all heal with time. Jared would need some help until his arms were better, but at least now the doctors were optimistic that he would make a full recovery. Physically in any case. Emotionally was a different issue.

“Still drugged to the gills. He woke up for a few seconds about an hour ago, but didn’t say a word.” Jeffrey replied despondently.

Jensen’s shoulders sagged. In the three days that passed, Jared has managed to wake up a total of four times and Jensen hasn’t been there when it happened. He only heard from Jeffrey that Jared was awake for a minute or two. Both men were worried about it, but the doctors assured them that it was all right. That it was Jared’s body’s way of healing itself. They were even more worried about the fact that Jared’s hair color changed to yellow, orange and black. It was clear that he had no idea where he was or that he was safe. Jensen knew Jeffrey tried to talk to Jared when he was awake, to make sure Jared knew he was safe, but it seemed like Jeffrey couldn’t get through to Jared.

“Christian told me they’ve recovered the bodies?” Jeffrey broke the silence.

“Yeah, the police rescue and recovery unit finally got down there when the weather cleared up. Both Tahmoh and David’s bodies were trapped inside the car. It seemed like they burned to death.” Jensen found he felt no sympathy towards the two dead men. “Christian spoke to someone he knows at the morgue. They would run DNA against the two bodies just to make sure.”

Jeffrey nodded his head. “That’s good.” He got to his feet. “I’m going to check in on Genevieve, her doctor wants to discharge her today.” Jeffrey looked at Jared. “She’s going to go with her parents back to the Middle East.”

Jensen sighed. Genevieve was suffering from PTSD and wasn’t doing well. She tried to come and visit Jared the day after the rescue, but had such a severe panic attack that they had to sedate her. “She’ll be back.” He managed to smile. “I don’t know her well, but from what I saw, she won’t quit. She needs the time to get back on her own feet and then from what I understand she and Jared will be difficult to keep apart.”

It was Jeffrey’s time to smile. “They’ve been friends for what feels like forever. They will need one another to get through this.”

“I’ll also be there for Jared.” Jensen responded.

“I know, and I’m grateful for that.” He cleared his throat. “I know you want to spend some time with Jared, so I’m heading home for a few hours.”

“Thank you, Jeffrey.” Jensen took his seat and gently cradled Jared’s left hand in his. He waited for Jeffrey to leave before he spoke up again. “It’s now really time you start waking up when I’m around, you’re starting to give me a complex.” Jensen joked. He didn’t expect a reply, but still felt disappointed when Jared remained motionless. Jensen leaned back and closed his eyes and he started to talk. He told Jared about all of the new project that came in according to Danneel and of Misha’s adventures and how the man nearly got himself arrested. Jensen just kept on talking, wanting to fill the quietness and hope in a way that Jared listened and that he realized he wasn’t alone. And that he was safe.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

Jared frowned. His body felt so heavy and he wanted nothing more than to remain just here where he was, but something kept on nagging at him. He tried to ignore the feeling, but it grew stronger. No longer was it just a feeling, but he could make out sounds around him. On the one hand, he wished they would just shut up, he wanted to sleep, but on the other hand he wanted to hear what they were saying. He concentrated hard. He could only hear one voice and for a moment he wondered if he left the television on. It was as if the voice pulled him towards it. Feelings of fear and distrust entered his mind, but strangely enough, he stayed calm and finally he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times as his vision was blurry, but then he saw who it was and he couldn’t help to relax. He was safe. Jared frowned again. He couldn’t remember why he needed to feel safe, but seeing Jensen was what he needed. He swallowed once. “Jensen?” His voice soft, but hard enough as Jensen’s eyes snapped open and Jared smiled as Jensen realized he was looking at him and Jensen grinned from ear to ear.

“Jared,” Jensen leaped to his feet and before either of them could say another word he leaned in and kissed Jared right on the mouth. Only after they shared a scorching kiss did he pull back. “Jared,” he repeated the name and then sat down again. Everything was going to be all right.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**General Hospital: 5 Days after the rescue**

Jared looked up as the door to his room opened and smiled. “Jensen,” he greeted the other man - friendly. They’ve been spending a lot of time together since he woke up two days ago. He could, however, see that there was something that bothered the other man, but he had no idea on what it was and it made him nervous.

Jensen walked over to Jared and kissed him for a long time. He was aware of the fact that Jared picked up that he was hiding something. Jared’s hair color wouldn’t settle, and he knew it was because of him. He had spoken to Misha for a long time and his friend even threatened him with bodily violence if he didn’t get his act together and talked to Jared. He knew Misha was right, but it was so difficult.

“You’re making me nervous.” Jared finally broke the uncomfortable silence that settled around them.

Jensen’s head snapped back and then he nodded. “I am and I’m sorry.” He stepped away from the bed and started to pace. “There is something that I should tell you.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Jared knew he sounded childish, but he couldn’t help to feel insecure.

“Fuck, no!” Jensen shook his head in emphasis. “No, but I have a feeling that after you’ve heard what I had to say, you might not want to see me again.” He took Jared’s hand carefully in his. “All I ask of you is to give me a chance to explain everything before you react, please.”

Jared looked at Jensen for a long time before he nodded his head. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” Jensen took a deep breath, bowed his head and then started to explain. The whole time, Jared remained silent as he listened. When Jensen stopped talking Jared was at a loss for words. He knew Jensen was looking at him to say something, but he couldn’t find his words to speak. He trembled slightly as he closed his eyes to get his breathing that sped up under control.

“Jared?” Jensen asked in concern as Jared continued to just stare ahead without saying anything.

Jared opened his eyes again. “Penikett told me about this, but I didn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe it from my own father. He used me to get a buyer for the company. He saw me as nothing else but a whore.” His hair turned black.

Jensen wanted to object, to say it wasn’t like that, but after talking to Misha, as well as with Steven, Christian and Danni, he knew that was what happened. It was not his place to explain Jeffrey’s actions. That was something Jared and his father had to sort out. He had to concentrate on their situation and what he had to do to fix it.

“Everyone around us told us we’re going about things the wrong way. Deep within myself, I agreed, but I shoved that voice so deep down in an attempt to see if I could ignore it. For me it was a clear economic transaction. By gaining the majority shares in Jeffrey’s company his own firm would be finally on the map.” He didn’t take into account human emotions. He didn’t take into account that he would fall in love with the shy man who had an amazing talent and a man who was so sweet. Jensen made sure to tell Jared that as well.

Jared leaned back against the stack of pillows. He felt empty, used and everything in between. He didn’t want to deal with it. He looked at Jensen as he spoke up again.

“I already contacted Jeffrey to talk to him to get out of the contract even before I kissed you the first time. Unfortunately, both our schedules were so congested we couldn’t get together. I also wanted to tell you about the contract, but I was scared. Scared that you would hate me. I was a coward. I had more than enough time to tell you. I mean, I told you who was the investor, so why couldn’t I just tell you about the contract? I am sorry, Jared. I will understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

“I had more than enough time to think about everything Penikett told me after he took me. Trust me, I was angry and hurt and in denial. Now, now I’m just grateful that I am alive.” Jared moved slightly on the bed. “I need time to work things out, will you please give me that?”

Jensen could only nod his head. He kissed Jared once more and then left the room.

**SPN_REVERSEBANG 2016**

**6 Months later: Morgan Mansion - New York**

Jensen grinned as Jared huffed out of annoyance. He leaned against the wall and looked on as his lover stood in front of the full-length mirror and tried to get the tie tied around his neck. He’d quickly realized that Jared hated wearing ties; around his neck in any way. Jensen smiled at the thought and stepped deeper into their room for the weekend. It was Jared’s childhood room which Jeffrey had redone as a guest suit not long after Jared moved in with him. It seemed like he wanted to make sure, Jared couldn’t return home.

Thinking of the time Jared moved in with him warmed his heart. Jared made no contact with him for almost a month. By that time, Genevieve had returned and the two were as thick as thieves once again. It was the tiny woman who once again took it into her own hands and brought them back together. They still had to talk things out and for a while Jared and Jeffrey’s relationship were rocky as well. But they sorted it out and it worked out for the best.

“Need help with that?”

Jared pulled the tie from his neck. “I hate these stupid strips of material. We’ve gotten so far with technology, but still we need to wear ties. That’s just so _old age_. Why did we agree to this formal dinner?”

“Because Genevieve talked you into it, and are you saying I’m old?” Jensen slid in behind Jared as he took the offending piece of material from Jared’s hand.

Jared rolled his eyes, but at the same time a faint blush appeared on Jared’s cheeks and he shook his head. “I would never say that.” He looked at Jensen while staring into the mirror.

“Good, because I can promise you, I’m not old.” Jensen pressed a kiss on Jared’s neck and moved in behind him. He made sure to brush up against Jared and grinned as the twenty-one year old’s hair changed from the lavender color it was a mere second ago, to a deep fire engine red when he must’ve felt Jensen’s hardened cock at his back.

Jared groaned. He wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment, or out of lust. He couldn’t get enough of the man that stood behind him and he took a step backwards, just to make sure Jensen’s cock was nestled against his crack.

Jensen leaned in and rested his head on Jared’s shoulder. It was becoming a bit more difficult to achieve. As it was, Jared already had to bend his knees so that it was easier for Jensen to assist him. It seemed like Jared was due for another growth spurt, although rather late and Jensen had a feeling his young lover would soon sprout taller than his own six-two. “You thinking of going downstairs with that hair?” He teased quietly. He kept his eyes on the mirror as he tied the final knot in Jared’s tie.

Jared rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault. You’re the one causing this.” He pushed back against Jensen, closing the gap between them, which occurred when Jensen stepped back after he tied Jared’s tie. “And why the hell are you dressed already?” He moved away from Jensen to pick up his suit jacket.

“Because, I figured, the sooner we go downstairs and mingle, the sooner we can come back up again and continue with our own private celebration.” Jensen closed the distance between them and soothed down Jared’s jacket before buttoning it up for him.

“And I thought the longer we lingered here, the shorter we had to be downstairs and then we could come back up.” Jared found himself blushing again. He still found it difficult to tease his partner, but knew it got Jensen worked up and he would love to get another opportunity to get Jensen naked with him.

Jensen cocked his head and leaned in. His fingers drifted towards the closed-up jacket and he flicked them open again. He got a hand on Jared’s tie and pulled him into the tie until they reached the bed. “I like your idea better.” Jensen turned their bodies and as Jared landed with a thud on the bed, he followed immediately after.

Their hands soon lifted jackets and shirts as they tumbled on the bed. They wanted to taste, to touch, to feel and within mere seconds they found themselves naked again. Jared arched into Jensen’s touch as his lover’s hot mouth encircled his leaking cock. He moaned and tried to move his hips, but Jensen had a bracing hand on his hip and held him down. “Please, sweet fuck, please,” Jared begged as Jensen ever so slowly increased the pressure around his cock, his teeth scraping lightly over the top before he would take him deeper into his mouth until his nose touched his neatly trimmed pubic hair and then he swallowed. “FUCK!” Jared screamed. He couldn’t care that there were guests in the house that could possibly hear him. He could feel his release building up from the bottom of his stomach. His spine tingled and he knew he was within mere seconds of shooting his load. “Jensen,” he tried to get the other man to move off, but Jensen sucked harder and Jared’s vision turned white as he got lost in his ecstasy bliss. Jensen continued to suck him until his cock popped three and he shivered as Jensen gently licked him clean. He still couldn’t even see clearly when a lubed-up finger penetrated his hole. He groaned as his legs opened wider, giving Jensen access to his most inner sanctuary.

“Still so open from earlier, Jay.” Jensen whispered before he added a second finger and leaned down to catch Jared in a searing kiss.

“Love this,” Jared raised his hips and shivered as Jensen’s fingers slipped in deeper. “Fuck me, please.” He groaned as Jensen’s fingers brushed over his sensitive prostate.

“Planning on doing just that.” Jensen dragged his fingers over Jared’s sweet spot once more before withdrawing his fingers. He managed to get lube on his cock and then hooked Jared’s one leg around his waist, while he lifted the other one higher, leaving Jared wide open. He dragged the mushroom head over the small opening and then pressed forward. Both men groaned as Jensen slowly sank deeper into Jared’s body until he bottomed out. They stared at one another and then Jensen started to move. He kept up the same slow pace as what he used in blowing Jared’s mind. He wanted Jared to feel each stroke of his cock. He made sure to keep his thrusts long, brushing Jared’s prostate with each stroke. Soon Jared was wriggling beneath him, his cock rock hard again and freely leaking pre-cum that dripped onto his tight abs.

“You’re killing me,” Jared gasped and reached for Jensen’s shoulders as Jensen slowly slipped deeper into his channel again. He tried to arch upwards to get Jensen to move just a bit faster, but his lover was having none of that.

“I’m loving you,” Jensen responded and leaned in, bending Jared nearly in half to kiss him hard. He shivered as Jared tightened his internal muscle, making the passage narrow around his cock. It increased the friction and he bucked forward. He grinned. “You want?”

“Please,” Jared begged and gasped as Jensen’s hips thrust forward and he picked up the pace. Flesh and flesh slapped together as Jensen kept up with the power strokes, both men groaned and touched, struggling to find their fill with one another and then Jensen’s hand curled around Jared’s cock and pumped him in tandem with his own rhythm.

“Fuck!” Jensen yelled as his release overpowered him and he lost control over his own rhythm, his hips quivering as he emptied himself into Jared’s tight channel.

Jared gasped as Jensen milked a second orgasm from him and then his lover’s legs gave way and Jensen landed heavily on top of Jared. Both men panted hard.

“Now you have to redo my tie again.” Jared sighed as he finally got his breathing under control, but made no attempt to move.

Jensen placed another fleeting kiss on his lips. “I think we’ve crinkled our suits as well. Unless, you only want to go down in a tie?”

Jared laughed out loud. “I don’t think so.” He managed to get to his feet and dragged Jensen up with him. He managed to get dressed again in another suit, and soon found himself in front of the mirror again. Jensen stood at his back and once again tied his tie. “I love you, Jensen Ross Ackles-Padalecki.” His red hair has changed back to the ever present lavender color.

Jensen hugged him from behind. They locked eyes in the mirror. “And I love you, Jared Tristan Morgan Padalecki-Ackles.”

Jared smiled. “It’s a real mouth full, but worth it.”

“Indeed. I can’t wait to start spending the rest of my life with you.” Jensen pulled Jared into his arms as they kissed again. He had a feeling they might be even later than both of them anticipated, but since it was their wedding reception, they surely could arrive a few minutes late. He had a feeling that most of their guests wouldn’t notice, and those who did, wouldn’t care. It was the first evening of their new live together and it was going to be perfect.

[](http://imgur.com/rhTLK7b)

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

>  **List of Jared's hair color**  
>  Gray – Mourning  
> Pink - Happiness  
> Deep Orange – Distrust/suspicion  
> Yellow - Fear  
> Black – Death/extreme unhappiness  
> Dark Brown – Stability  
> Lavender – Feeling loved  
> Turquoise – Trust/safety  
> Plum - Rage  
> Red – Aroused


End file.
